The Shadow's Life
by Yuki-Lily
Summary: It's hard trying to grow up living in your younger, twin sister's shadow. She always was loved. While I smiled and protected her, I guess I wanted some attention too.
1. The Meeting

The Shadow's Life

Summary: "It's hard trying to grow up living in your younger, twin sister's shadow. She always was loved. While I smiled and protected her, I guess I wanted some attention too"

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. If I did, I'd be filthy rich, but I'm not. Boo-hoo.

_Two small children; turquoise blue hair; one male, one female. Their small hands molded the soft sand into a noticeable hill. The shorter male wiped his forehead with his sandy hands, leaving a smear while the little girl laughed. _

_Her laugh was bright, warm and he couldn't help but grin alongside her._

"_Hey, Mikuo. Promise you'll always be there for me?" The pigtailed girl asked, her eyes averted from her older brother's gaze._

_He blinked in confusion, and laughed. "Of course I will! What are older brother's for anyway?" _

_Her eyes shined, and a bright smile grew upon her face, she leaned closer to his face, "Pinky promise?" She held out her small pinky finger, waiting for his to link with hers._

_The boy's eyes softened, "Pinky promise." Their small fingers intertwined, and their mouths formed a smile, shaking their hands in union._

The aquamarine haired male slammed onto the ground. Swear words tumbled out of his mouth as he smashed the off button on his alarm. The male scratched the back of his head lazily, as he peered around the room. No sign of the identical female he lived with. He trudged his feet along the wooden flooring of the household, looking, and his ears perked up once he heard a sweet tune from the kitchen.

Long pigtails cascaded to her waist, as she hummed a sweet tune. The older brother silently walked into the kitchen, and tilted his head, listening to her talk to herself again.

"Alright, I can do this. Meiko showed me a bunch of times. I can do this.." The pig tailed girl repeated to herself.

She gripped the frying pan in her hand tightly, as she glared at the to-be flipped omelet.

"Miku, what are you doing?" The male finally spoke up.

The identical girl screeched in surprise, throwing the omelet up in the air, as her older brother, Mikuo grabbed the nearby plate and made a mad slide on the floor, catching the omelet.

Miku blinked in astonishment, still holding the frying pan in one hand, and the spatula in the other. She quickly placed the kitchen utensils back on the stove and helped her older brother off from the ground.

"Oh my gosh! Mikuo! You didn't have to do that!" She said, trying to lift her brother off the ground, "But you scared me so much." She flushed red.

Mikuo pulled himself up and chuckled, "Well, it would have been a waste if it flopped to the ground wouldn't it?" He smiled down at his younger sister.

The pigtailed girl twirled a piece of hair between her fingers, one of her common actions to do while she chatted with anyone, "You haven't even washed up yet! Go on, get dressed!" She pushed him towards the doorway.

Mikuo smiled, "Fine, fine. I just wanted to check up on you before heading off to school again. Say, did Len ever text or call back? I wanted to ask him something."

Her blue eyes blinked, and shook her head, "Not that I know of. Now go on! Go get dressed!" She grabbed the spatula and pretended to wave it in his direction. Mikuo laughed lightly and started his way towards the restroom and started to wash up.

_My name is Mikuo Hatsune. My younger sister is the pop idol at our Vocal Institute. Of course, I'm always there for her, but it's difficult being stuck in her shadow. My parents always gave her love and showered her with presents, while I was smiled and acknowledged for being the idol's older brother. As time flew by, I grew accustomed to it, since I love her. I always will. She understands my pain, and tries to put me in the spotlight, but they're not interested. _

_That's why I don't trouble her. I convey my feelings and troubles to my best friend, Len Kagamine. Which is why I asked for him earlier. Funny, he hasn't been responding lately, had he really gotten tired of me? Or is he busy..?_

Mikuo's mind raced with thoughts as he slipped on the uniform for his institute. He looked in the mirror, and played with a stand of hair that stuck up from the back of his head. Turquoise eyes rolled away, frustrated.

"It's always the bed hair I have in the morning. I should stop taking late showers." He recited to himself, hoping to use it as a mental reminder as he fastened the tie around his collared shirt.

"Mikuo! Breakfast's ready!" Miku yelled up the stairs. He peered his head out of his doorway, to see her waving him down. The older brother smiled and started his way down the stairway, walking into the start of the new day.

The spikey blonde haired boy checked his phone quickly as he walked to school. He saw the many texts and calls that he missed from his blue haired friend and sighed.

* * *

"Len, what are you looking at?" The short green haired female asked, looking over the blonde's shoulder.

"N-Nothing! You're nosey today Gumi." He sighed, pulling his phone away from her green gaze. She grinned brightly and played with her goggles on her head.

"Say, do you still like her?" The goggled girl started a conversation. The blue eyed boy jumped, and his face tinted into a red color.

"W-What makes you say that?" He stuttered, "I don't have to answer that. Anyway, we get out early today right? I have to do something with my sister later." Len changed the subject.

Gumi tilted her head, noticing he changed the subject but decided not to pester him about it. "Oh yea, you're sister comes home today right?"

He nodded, "It'll be good seeing her again, don't you think? The house has been so quiet without her yelling at me." The blonde laughed, and the female accompanied his laughter with her own.

* * *

The chime of the bells made the entire class of students jump out of their seats and dash out of the door. Mikuo gathered up his notebooks and books, and noticed Len in his peripheral vision. He turned quickly and threw his blocky eraser at the back of his head, getting his attention.

The blonde boy turned around with anger, glaring at his best friend through his glasses. Mikuo simply waved and approached him, placing his books at his friend's desk, and leaning down to his eye level. Turquoise to blue eyes.

"So Len, wanna explain why you haven't been replying to my calls and texts lately?" The male smiled, blocking off his angry thoughts with a sugary coating.

Len scratched his cheek awkwardly. "Well, you see." He started, "My parents have been making me do a lot of errands for a guest coming over today."

Mikuo stared blankly at Len, "You're kidding me. You would have told me if that was true."

Len jumped, "I'm serious Mikuo! I wouldn't avoid you anyway. How long have we known each other? A year and a half now?" He supported his comment.

"Two years now actually. And fine. I'll believe you; just tell me next time alright? Jeez. I had a feeling you might have gotten to know me just to get closer to my sister." Mikuo sighed, thinking about a certain girl who always had her phone handy. It always had an annoying tune playing whenever he was around.

Len took off his glasses and stood up to Mikuo. "Don't compare me to those people. If I wanted to talk to Miku, I would have by now." He sighed as he started to pack up his supplies.

"Then why haven't you?" Mikuo asked. Len's blue eyes widened, and turned around to Mikuo in confusion.

"Don't pretend with me Len. I can see you have a crush on her." The twin brother stated, "Whenever you come over for projects you'd always stare when she entered the room, mention her from time to time, and always had a grin when you were in her presence." He said, stating the facts.

Len scruffed his golden locks. "Ugh. I can't hide anything from you can't I?" He sighed. "Fine. I like her. Big deal. It's not like I'm man enough to tell her." He rolled his eyes.

Mikuo blinked, "It's not like I'm going to kill you if you go out with her. Actually, I'd prefer you rather than the strange people she's attracted over the years.." He shuddered, recalling the strange beings.

Len chuckled, "I suppose, I'll think about it then." The blonde finished packing, "Well, I'll be heading off now Mikuo. Don't be afraid to call the home phone alright? I'll probably pick that one up first." He waved and exited the door.

The only male in the room returned the wave, then sighed. _I'm a bit concerned about Miku and her "admirers." They frighten me. _

_

* * *

_

The utensils clattered against the plates as the siblings ate in silence. Turquoise eyes glanced up every now and then, and then returned back to the dinner.

Mikuo placed down his utensils, "Is there something on your mind Miku? You seem a little troubled." He folded his hands under his chin, as he looked up at his little sister.

Miku jumped a bit, she waited until she finished chewing before she decided to answer. "W-Well, you see.." She started, "I'm not sure how to reply to Akita's request to go shopping with her. People warned me about how she's trying to pose like me, I've noticed that too.. But.." She bit her lip.

The older brother nodded, "I see. Just tell her straight out you don't want to go with her. Its best to lay down your thoughts and not keep them bundled up alright?" He smiled at her.

The pigtailed girl returned her bright smile that he was lucky to see every day. "Thank you Mikuo. I really don't know what I'd do without you." She stuck out her tongue shyly, continuing her dinner.

Mikuo nodded, happy to help his little sister out. He continued to watch her eat as he finally decided to speak up. "That's what we promised right? I'd always be there whenever you need me."

Miku looked surprised how her older brother remembered something that was in their childhood. "O-Of course! I didn't expect you to remember that, but thank you for remembering. That makes me really happy." She giggled, poking at her dinner.

The older sibling smiled and continued with his dinner in a friendly silence.

* * *

The bright morning's light cracked through the shudders, shining on the tired male's face, awakening him bright and early on his relaxing day, the weekend. He grumbled, wiping his weary eyes. Mikuo shot up from the bed irritated with the morning light.

"Stupid sun. Ruining my nice slumber.." He muttered under his breath as he got dressed for the early morning. He was doing it unconsciously, hardly realizing that he was out of bed once he was dressed.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror. The turquoise eyed male stared, puzzled. "I guess I'll go check up on Len if he was lying to me or not.." He sighed, as he grabbed his cell phone off his dresser, and dialed the familiar number.

The older twin lied on his bed, playing the waiting game, hearing the constant ringing of the phone and he jumped up when he heard a strange voice on the other line.

"Hello?" The voice asked.

Mikuo blinked, did Len catch a cold? "Hey Len, I'm coming over alright? I'll see you soon. And, you didn't catch a cold did you? You're voice sounds higher pitched. Anyway, see you soon. Later." He hung up the phone, and started his way down the hall.

He spotted his little sister's long hair, tumble around her desk's seat, she was still in her pajamas, sitting on her desk, headphones on, nodding her head to the beat of the music. She smiled as she started to sing aloud.

"_The greetings that'd make you confused, just seeing you at this point. The secrets that aren't born. The whispers in the soft breeze, I want you to bloom please. If they can notice these pretty flowers."_

Mikuo couldn't help but smile hearing his sister's voice in the early morning. "So this is when you practice huh?" He approached her, tapping slightly on her door.

Miku turned, and took off her headphones, "Sorry, did I wake you up?" She asked him, knowing that her older brother loved sleeping in.

He shook his head, "No, I actually quite like that. What's the title of that song this time?" He complimented, peering at the lyric sheets in her hand.

"It's called 'The Secret Garden.' I think I'm doing pretty decent on it." She beamed, pumping her fist in the air.

Mikuo chuckled, and nodded, "I agree. Well, I'm going to be heading off toward Len's house alright? I'll be back soon." He informed his little sister. "Don't answer the door alright?"

Miku puffed her cheeks, "I'm not a little kid Mikuo! I can take care of myself!" She shouted as he exited the house, he did a quick wave, and though he couldn't see, he felt Miku's warm smile as he left the house.

"That's good that he's talking with Len again. I was getting a bit worried about him. Silly Mikuo." Miku rehearsed to herself, sitting back at her desk.

* * *

Mikuo arrived quickly at his friend's house; he smoothened out his shirt as he rang the doorbell. Shouting was heard in the house, but it was muffled by the large, closed door. He tried peering through the 'peek hole' as Miku called it when she was little, but he was surprised to see it fly open, backwards thankfully, away from his face.

He blinked.

She blinked.

A smaller girl, ridiculously identical to Len opened the door. Her big white ribbon topped her head like a present, waiting to be opened as small hairpins complimented her bangs.

Len rushed down the hallway, "Ah! Mikuo! I told you there was a guest right? This is Rin, my twin sister."

Mikuo stared at Len in disbelief, and Rin turned to her brother in confusion. They both pointed fingers at each other and asked silently in union, who the stranger was. Then Mikuo jumped, and stared at Rin.

"Wait, why didn't you tell me you had a twin sister!" He shouted.

AN: Whoa. I got so carried away with this. I apologize. First story to be posted on my site! Finally! I have a bunch of new ideas just waiting to be written down, but first, please review and tell me if I need to improve on any things. Thank you for reading!


	2. The Confession

The Shadow's Life

Summary: "It's hard trying to grow up living in your younger, twin sister's shadow. She always was loved. While I smiled and protected her, I guess I wanted some attention too. Good think I met her, she gives me all the attention I need."

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. If I did, I'd be filthy rich, but I'm not. Boo-hoo.

AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! Here's the second chapter, Its starting to build up, happy reading!

* * *

The blonde girl's neck slowly craned around. Her smile was hiding something fierce, waiting to explode at her brother. He was sure of it.

Len laughed awkwardly, "Ahaha… Mikuo! Why don't you come in and sit down? I have to talk to Rin about something really quick." He grabbed the older male's hand, dragged him inside, and seated him on the chair in the living room. Just as he finished that task, his older sister grabbed the back of his collared shirt, and dashed up the stairway.

"Poor Len…" Mikuo blinked, as he observed his best friend flying up the stairs, he could have sworn he saw the blonde boy mouth the words 'Help me' before everything became a blur. Mikuo sighed, slouching in the lounge chair, in the 'living' room, waiting for the two to return.

* * *

The white ribbon bounced on the top of her head, as she dropped him from the slight height he was being dragged at. Len gulped and looked up to his sister.

"You didn't even tell him about me did you?" She leaned down, her eyes full of furry. "Wow Len. Just. Wow. I introduced you to Miku, and this is how you repay me right? Not introducing me to her brother. Swell." Her thin legs started to pace the room they were in, a sigh of annoyance. Len knew that.

"W-Well, you see, it wouldn't have been any good to tell him about you if you were abroad right?" Len attempted at his just thought of excuse. "And you're missing time talking to him now!"

Rin blinked. Her blue eyes rolled. "Wow Len. You're lucky we have a guest or else I would have kicked your tiny little ass by now." She jabbed his chest with every word she spoke, being sure to put more force in each passing word.

Len nodded, "R-Right, I introduced you a little while ago…" He defended, watching his older sister walk out of the room, irritated.

_Ugh. That's why I didn't want you to know about her Mikuo. She's controlling, and very… violent._

_

* * *

_

Mikuo's gaze averted from the ceiling as he heard small footsteps approaching him. He swung his head up, only to see the girl's face, inches away from his. As a first instinct, Rin jumped back in surprise, and gave Mikuo one hell of a punch to the face.

The turquoise haired male writhed in pain as he held his face, aching. "Ugh! That's a nice greeting. Good morning to you too." He murmured through his hands that were cupping his face.

"Oh my gosh. I'm sorry! It was your fault for putting your face so close to mine!" Rin defended, crossing her arms, pouting at the male on the ground in front of her. She sighed, "I'll go get some ice."

Len then silently approached Mikuo, helping him up from the ground. He peeled his hands away from his face, to see the damage done to his friend. He winced.

"Ouch man. She got you pretty rough on the cheek." Len stated, looking around at other injuries. "Good thing she didn't get your nose though. Rin doesn't know how to control her strength at all."

The older sister returned with a bag of ice, and she peered over Len's head to see how explicit the damage was. She twitched.

"Oh. Oh gosh. I'm really sorry about that. I didn't think I punched you that hard…" Her ribbon flopped over, as if they were rabbit ears flopping over sadness. Her eyes glanced down at her hands. "Oh! The ice pack, right! I'm sorry." She handed it to Mikuo.

He chuckled, and put the square sack on his cheek, "You're interesting. Rin, right? Nice to meet you too." The turquoise haired male started. "So, abroad huh? Did classes just end for you or are you on some sort of break?" Mikuo asked, getting his mind off his swollen cheek.

Rin blushed, "Oh! Yea, my classes are done. I'm just back at the Institution again. I prefer it here rather than all the way over yonder." She imitated the distance that she traveled by pointing to the opposite end of the room they sat in. "I only got in since they wanted someone young, new to the institution, as an experiment. What pretty much happened was that my name got drawn from the hat, and bam! I'm on a plane, flying all the way to the abroad school." She sighed.

Mikuo nodded, listening to Len's older sister chatter about her school life abroad. Len occasionally glanced over to his friend, bored with Rin's conversation, hearing it for the second time wasn't too exciting as it was the first. _Huh. Mikuo seems interested. Go figure. _

_

* * *

_

The younger girl strolled the streets alone, having her long pigtails fly, lagging behind her slightly. She hummed the same tune from the morning composition, adding a small bounce in her step.

"Huh. What did I need to buy again for dinner?" She thought out loud. The twin tailed girl took off her side bag, and started digging through it, hoping to find the long list of ingredients for that night's dinner.

Suddenly, a soft, light blue cloth covered her eyes. In response, she took a deep breath, ready to scream for help, but she recognized the scent and the laughter behind the cloth. She heard a low chuckle from a familiar male, as she peeled the cloth off her head. Miku finally turned, to see the grinning Kaito she's always known.

"Kaito! You scared me! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She playfully pounded her fist into his broad chest. Her cheeks pouted up as she met his calm eyes.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. You caught my eye about a block down, and I knew it was you since who else still wears their hair in pigtails?" Kaito ran his hand through one of the lengthy rivers of hair.

Miku blushed, and twirled a piece of her own hair between her fingers, "I don't recall anyone to wear the same scarf everyday either!" She countered, and then started to giggle at their attempts at teasing each other.

Kaito was known for his goofiness in the institution, all of the songs he created were always comical, and gave a good laugh, cheered other students up, or just brightened their day. Miku admired him for that; despite him being so clumsy at times. Occasionally, from time to time, he would create a 'masterpiece' as he would name it, being a new composition, nothing including comedy at all. His viewers would always shake their head, saying "No way Kaito wrote something as serious like that." Miku always found herself defending him, since she always loved his songs. Especially his "Pane dhiria", she brought herself to love that song.

Miku shook off her thoughts, and continued to listen to her older friend ramble about his love for ice cream, particularly Haagen-Dazs. A smile formed around her lips, "How about we go get some ice cream then? My treat!" She suggested toward her taller friend.

Kaito's eyes shined, "Really? You would do that for clumsy o' me? How cute Miku!" He exclaimed, ruffling her turquoise locks. "Nah, how about I treat instead? Why would I have a cute little girl treat me when I have money as well?" He proudly stated, pointing his thumb to his chest, winking at the pig tailed girl.

Miku giggled, "Alrighty, lead the way." She followed him by his side, stopping for a little treat before her errands. Kaito then nudged her with his arm; she looked up, smiled at him, and linked her arm with his.

* * *

The twins waved a quick bye to their guest he returned the wave, and exited the orange lighted room. Len glanced over to his sister, and she glanced back, with a noticeable smile across her face. The younger brother rolled his eyes, already knowing what Rin had on her mind as her blue eyes sparkled.

"What do you think Len? Did I pull out my role pretty well?" Her eyes gleamed. She was so satisfied, her ribbons stood straight up from her head. Len still wondered how they seem to display her emotions so well.

"Yea, yea. I know. I was there." Len sighed, pretending to clean his ear, Rin's yelling was starting to ring. "Does that mean I have to do my end of the agreement?" He winced.

Rin's ribbon bounced as she nodded her head in excitement. "Of course! You've known her for a while now right? I'm sure you'll do fine Len! Go get her tiger!" She smacked the back of her younger brother, having him lunge forward slightly.

The spiky blonde bit his lip, not out of pain, but out of irritation. _How did I agree to this deal again? Darn Rin and her manipulative skills… I swear. _

Rin proudly laughed, but it slowly faded away once she noticed his expression. "Len? Are you alright?" She asked, leaning up to his face, examining his expression. "Hey, I was kidding, no rush alright?" The older sister perked, only to pout in frustration at her younger brother's nonexistent smile.

Len looked up, "Oh! Yea… I guess I am a bit worried. I should get it done and over with though. I don't want to wait till the last minute, or regret not doing it." He laughed, and looked up to Rin's worried expression. "I'll be fine! I'll prepare for the worst!" He tried to lighten the mood, as Rin rolled her eyes, "Right. Wish me luck." He finally said, as he exited through the same doorway that Mikuo had not too long ago.

Rin opened her mouth to say something, but Len moved too quickly before she spoke. "Ugh. Stupid Len. Good luck."

* * *

Mikuo hopped up the steps leading to the doorway of the house he grew up in. Turquoise eyes blinked in confusion when he saw his blonde friend silently closing the door.

"Len?" Mikuo asked as he approached. His friend quickly brushed beside him, running home, not even giving him another glance. "Len!" Mikuo called down the street this time. His friend froze and slowly turned to the waiting turquoise male. The street lights flickered on, allowing Mikuo to see Len's pained expression.

"I-I tried to tell her. But, it turns out I'm too late." The spiky blonde said, attempting to hide his pain behind a smile. "I'll be fine. Really." He reassured as he slowly walked down the empty street, into the night.

"Too late? Don't tell me…" Mikuo rushed inside to see his little sister seated in the kitchen, her phone in hand, she smiled at her brother, and rushed up to him, excited. "Mikuo! You wouldn't guess what just happened today!" His little sister exclaimed, excited.

"I told Len when he visited, he was really happy for me too! He's such a sweet boy." She beamed. The older brother looked puzzled when he recalled Len's expression as he left the house. _As I recall, Len didn't look too happy when he left._

"What happened then? Is it something with one of your friends again?" Mikuo asked, hoping his assumption was incorrect. "Who was it this time? Meiko? Luka? How about Teto or Gumi?" He started to list, hoping he might change the subject.

Miku shook her head, "Nope! None of them!" She put her arms in an 'x' position; then showed her phone screen towards her older brother. Mikuo backed off a bit, to see the image clearly, once his eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness of the screen he quirked an eyebrow.

"That's Kaito in front of an ice cream shop." He recited.

"That's right! He treated me to ice cream today while I went on errands! You wouldn't believe what he asked me while we were there either!" She retracted her hand and closed the screen of her phone.

Mikuo blinked, "Don't tell me he…" He bit his lip.

"He asked me out!" Miku jumped in glee. She started to twirl around the kitchen table, dancing, jumping, singing, with all of her heart.

Mikuo froze and recalled Len's expression. "He came to confess… But then he heard your news and couldn't bring the heart to hurt your feelings…" He muttered under his breath, knowing Miku was too distracted with her new happiness to pay attention to his low mutter.

The younger sister stopped her twirling and looked to her older brother. "Mikuo? Everything alright? Did something bad happen at Len's house? Or while you had your day out?" She asked in concern.

Mikuo shook his head, "Oh, no it's nothing. That's great news Miku!" He faked his enthusiasm; he was still worried about how his best friend would take the news. "I have some good news too." He changed the subject, bringing his mind off of the grim thought.

Miku's eyes shined with excitement. "What? What?" She asked in excitement, leaning forward towards her brother.

He let out a small laugh, seeing Miku's behavior as if she was a little girl again. "Len's older sister is back from her abroad studies. She'll be attending our intuition. She's a nice girl, I think you'll get along with her."

"Whoa! Rin's back?" Miku exclaimed, "I haven't talked to her in forever! I gotta catch up with her, heck; we'll be talking all day tomorrow!" She smiled, recalling her old friend.

Mikuo blinked "You knew about her too? Was I the only one left in the dark about Len having a sister? Dang." He sighed; running his hand through his hair.

The two siblings continued to talk throughout the night, the older brother faked excitement for his sister, but on the inside, he was lost. Why hadn't he known about certain things? Was it because he wasn't recognized enough? Was it because he didn't matter? Was it because they simply forgot? Or it was a slip of the mind? Thousands of questions flooded Mikuo's head as he laid in his bed.

"It's because I'm a worthless shadow isn't it? I need to step out of the dark…" He muttered, staring at the dark ceiling above him. "I have no singing talent like my sister. That's why I'm not recognized…" He recited the truth in the darkness. "No one would love a shadow like me."


	3. New Composition

The Shadow's Life

Summary: "It's hard trying to grow up living in your younger, twin sister's shadow. She always was loved. While I smiled and protected her, I guess I wanted some attention too. Good think I met her, she gives me all the attention I need."

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. If I did, I'd be filthy rich, but I'm not. Boo-hoo.

AN: Poor Len and Mikuo ;A; Let's find out if this chapter will be more interesting shall we? Thanks for the reviews, and happy reading!

* * *

Mikuo woke up alone in his house. He was puzzled and lost when he searched the empty building for his sister, but no dice. The turquoise haired male sighed and started his way back to his room, to find a note taped to his mirror.

_Sorry Mikuo! Kaito stopped by and wanted to walk to the institution together, and of course I couldn't object right? Hope you didn't mind, sorry for not telling you, it was really sudden. You'll see Len and Rin today right? Tell them I said hi!_

_With lots of love,_

_Miku_

He sighed, scratching the back of his messy hair. "Right. Len…" He muttered, recalling what happened the night before; turquoise eyes darkened remembering his thought before drifting to sleep.

"Augh. Whatever, I guess I'll see how Len is doing…" Mikuo recited to the empty household. Was the house always this big?

* * *

"Len! Good gosh, get a hold of yourself!" The older sister screeched towards her younger brother, throwing her school bag at him out of frustration. "I'm sorry to hear about your news, but it's not the god damned end of the world!"

Len nodded slowly, allowing to get hit by the blurred object that flung out of his sister's hand. "Right, I know. I'm fine! I'm over it, remember?" He grinned, picking up her school bag and tossing it back towards her. "Big deal, she found someone else, tough luck right?" He turned away from Rin, starting his way out the door.

"Len. Don't lie to me. You know that we can't lie to each other, it's a twin thing. We know how each other is feeling." She gritted her teeth. "It still pisses me the hell off when you try anyway! God, why won't you consider someone else's feelings?" She exclaimed.

Len watched her ribbons descend. "I'm sorry Rin… I just didn't want to worry you too much." He then chuckled, "Turns out I'm making you worry more right?" He laughed softly. The soft laughter slowly turned into small sobs, as tears welled up in his eyes.

"There, there. I know, I know." Rin consoled, holding her younger brother in her arms, stroking his head as if they were children again. "It's alright…"

* * *

Mikuo wandered the large building lost in his thoughts. "I have to compose a song huh? I wonder what I should do…" He muttered to himself. The older twin was brought back to reality as he felt a hand on his shoulder. As he turned around, he was surprised who caught his attention.

Long purple hair flowed over his shoulder, he sighed, "You look troubled Mikuo, what's troubling you?" He asked, "It's not how your little sister's dating someone older than her is it? Cause I assure you, that Kaito means no harm." He proudly stated, jumping to conclusions.

Mikuo rolled his eyes, "It's not that. I'm just thinking of something to compose. That job is easy for you 'well-known' students like you." He then realized what he spat out, and bit his lip. "I-I'm sorry. That was harsh." He apologized.

Gakupo waved his hand, "No, no, its fine." He smiled, "Say, don't let Kaito get you down alright? It's not like he'll steal your little sister away from—"The purple samurai was cut off by an older female hitting him in the head with a rolled up notebook.

The turquoise male tilted his head to the side, "Oh. Hello Luka." He greeted, glancing over the pained male, clutching his head.

Luka waved and returned a smile to Mikuo, "Don't listen to him. He's an idiot. I'm sure you'll do fine on your composition Mikuo, just give it your all alright?" She encouraged. "As long as you wrote your song with your emotions and it was a song you wanted to write, then it will be fine." The salmon haired female smiled.

A relieved smile formed across the younger male's face. "Thanks Luka."

She nodded her head, and grabbed the back of the samurai's collar as she dragged him away.

_Is it just me, or do the females I know are all incredibly strong? It's hard to believe they're in a relationship some times. _

_

* * *

_

A few days had passed, and Mikuo's composition was still a blank, white sheet. He returned home after the slow days at the institution, finding another note hung up by Miku's leek magnet on the refrigerator.

_Sorry again Mikuo! Kaito's treating me for dinner tonight, the leftovers are still in the fridge, or you can go visit the Kagamine's house again for tonight. I'm really sorry for the multiple notes in a row; I'll tell you everything when I get home tonight! I promise._

_Hoping you'd understand,_

_Miku_

Mikuo couldn't help but get angered by the notes starting to pile up, he crumpled the note his sister spent no longer than three minutes scribbling down before rushing out the door to her precious boyfriend again. Imagining it was simple.

"Ugh. I hardly get to talk to her anymore. So much for always being there for each other." He kicked the kitchen chair, hearing something clatter to the floor. The turquoise gaze fell upon Miku's composition notebook.

"Funny, she must have left it out here…" He muttered, flipping through the new pages she had written. "Light Song, Melt, Romeo and Cinderella, When the First Love Ends, Vocaloid in Love… Ugh. These are all love songs!" He threw the notebook back on the table, frustrated.

"She's too caught up in 'love' to remember about me… I'm a shadow after all right?" He laughed. Just at that moment, his cell phone vibrated. The lonely male dashed over and answered the call.

"Hello?" He took a breath of air after his small sprint to his phone.

"Mikuo? Do you mind coming over? Len's not doing so well…" The voice whimpered, "He's been taking 'you-know-what' really harshly. I'm sorry to trouble you at this time."

Mikuo smiled, and shook his head even though Rin couldn't see it. "No, no it's fine. I'll head over right away."

"R-Really? Thank you so much. It's been hard on both of us, I'm sure you haven't been having a nice stroll either. Maybe we can talk it all out together?" She suggested.

"Sounds good; I'll be right there." Mikuo said as he started his way out the door.

* * *

Rin glanced over at her younger brother scribbling in his new composition. She was clearly worried about what he might have started to compose, all she knew was it's not going to be a bright song.

Her blue eyes slowly watched her brother compose his new 'art'. He bit his lower lip, held his head in his hand. Even though she couldn't see his actions, she knew he held a grim expression on his face. The elder sister grew tired, she knew she couldn't do anything, and that's why she pleaded for help from her new friend.

"Hey Len? What's your song about?" She gulped, finally breaking the eerie silence. "Len?" She repeated.

The younger brother turned around and strained out a smile towards his sister, "Hmm? Oh it's called 'Bringing the Rain' I like how it's coming out." He beamed, stretching his arms above his head. "How about your song?"

Rin blinked, "It's called 'Transmit', and you didn't answer my question Len. What's your song about?" The elder sister repeated with slight irritation in her voice.

The doorbell rang. "Oh? Is that Mikuo?" Len changed the subject, leaping out of his seat to open the door. Rin growled at his futile attempts to avoid the topic. The short blonde haired girl sighed, accompanying her brother to greet their guest for the night.

Mikuo smacked Len lightly on the head with his notebook. "You guys don't mind if I accompany you with composing right? I'm in a stump." He winked at Rin, showing her that he was going along with their plan.

Rin smacked herself in the forehead. Len looked puzzled. "Of course, come up into our room." He grinned, starting for their room once more. The two older siblings followed the younger blonde.

The turquoise male snatched his best friend's composition notebook off his desk, already predicting what he could be writing about. Len's eyes grew wide as he instinctively attempted to grab back his notebook, "Give it back!" He bellowed to his best friend, who stood appalled.

Rin was shocked. She heard that tone from her brother before. Her blue eyes slowly glanced up to Mikuo's gritting teeth, wishing to know the legible writing that filled the notebook.

"What the hell is this?" The male screamed, throwing the book at the troubled male. "Talking about a part of you dying now? What the hell is up with the ending of the song! You wouldn't dare to drown yourself…" He grabbed Len by his collar, pressing him for answers.

"You wouldn't understand! You don't know how it is to feel like this! You don't know… How the hell would you know how it feels like not to be loved?" The blonde was cut off by a blow to his cheek. He suddenly fell and slumped his back against the wall.

"Of course I wouldn't know right? I'm a god dammed shadow. I wouldn't understand anything you're feeling right? Right?" He hollered at the male on the ground.

The small girl ran up and hugged her brother, "Stop… Stop… Please. No more." She sniffed; tears ran down her pale cheeks as she looked up to Mikuo. "Len doesn't mean that. He's just lost…" She tried to explain for her brother who was quiet from shock.

Mikuo clawed at his head in anger. "God dammit Len. You're not only hurting yourself by dwelling on this, but you're hurting your sister and I." He muttered softly, turning away from the twins. "I'll go get some ice."

Rin clutched her brother, holding back the over flowing cries that wished to scream out from her throat. "L-Len?" She hoarsely called.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to hurt you two… I was too caught up with myself to even think about how you felt…" Len gulped, bringing his arms around his sister's shoulders. "I'll do the comforting now Rin; I'm sorry you had to see that side of me… I won't hurt you again." He felt her head nod slowly, as her tears soaked his shirt; he stroked her head slowly, "It's alright…"

Mikuo returned with the ice pack in hand, his cold eyes softened as he kneeled down to the twins. "I'm sorry about punching you Len, I didn't think I punched you that hard…" He chuckled as he pressed the icy bag onto his cheek.

Rin turned and blinked, she started to laugh, noticing that her friend used the exact same words she used to him, in a short matter of time their laughter filled the no longer eerie room.

* * *

Familiar steps echoed throughout the large building, soon a comforting tune accompanied the steps climbing up the long stairway towards her room in the dark. The turquoise eyes blinked in confused when she saw her brother at her desk.

"Mikuo? What are you doing in my room?" She asked as she set her purse on her nearby nightstand. "It's pretty late too." She continued her question, staring at her brother.

The male turned, "Waiting for your explanation." He bluntly said. "What happened to our promise?" He questioned, resting his head underneath his hands.

The pigtailed girl stared at her older brother, "Mikuo? What's the matter?" She answered his reply with a question.

The older brother ran his hand through his hair. "Never mind, I'll go finish my composition now. I know what to write about." He started his way out of the room.

Miku quickly ran up and clutched onto his arm, "Mikuo! I asked you a question!" She demanded.

Mikuo snapped, "So did I! It seems like you prioritize your precious 'Prince Charming' more than me. No, more than me, Len and Rin." He pulled his arm out of his sister's grasp. "Now if you'll excuse me, your older brother will be working on his composition. Not like it matters anyway. Since I've always been stuck in your shadow."

The pig tailed girl watched her angered brother leave the room. She stared down at her feet and balled her hands; deep in thought about what her brother just told her.

"Maybe… Maybe I haven't been acknowledging him all this time…" The younger sister whispered to herself, afraid to move her feet. "What have I been doing all of these years?" She questioned herself.

* * *

Mikuo sat at his dim lighted desk in his room, scribbling down the new lyrics. _As long as I write it with my emotions right? Because I have a lot of emotions filled up in my head._ His hand continued to write, he started to hum the tune out loud in the darkness.

_Please perceive my voice  
I don't need a body  
Having it makes me ugly  
Please love my voice  
That's all I want  
I'm your canary_

_If your injured wings hurt  
I'll be your wings  
That was all I could do but  
Your songs, sounds and you yourself are penetrating my mind  
And finally I wished to touch you  
I'll sing beautifully, any songs you want  
I'll sleep with this hidden feeling_

_Please perceive my voice  
I don't need a body  
Having it makes me ugly  
Please love my voice  
That's all I want  
I'm your canary_

_Please perceive my voice  
I don't need a body  
Having it makes me ugly  
Please hug my voice  
That's all I want  
I'm your canary_

The shadow nodded at the new song he made. "There. That should be good. I wrote with all of my heart. A shadow's heart; this is my song, 'Canary.'"

* * *

AN: Whoa. Here's the chapter that makes up for the 'drama' part, it just builds up from here, hope you enjoyed the chapter! ^^


	4. Ticking Clock

The Shadow's Life

Summary: "It's hard trying to grow up living in your younger, twin sister's shadow. She always was loved. While I smiled and protected her, I guess I wanted some attention too. Good think I met her, she gives me all the attention I need."

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. If I did, I'd be filthy rich, but I'm not. Boo-hoo.

AN: … MY GOD ITS BEEN AWHILE SINCE I'VE UPDATED. DEEPEST APOLOGIES. Pfftt it's not like anyone REALLY reads this anyway. /shot

JUST KIDDING. I LOVE YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING AND FAVING AND WATCHING. It's really, really sweet of you all ;w; So thanks for everything! It means a lot to me w

Besides that, I REALLY don't hate Miku. I just… dislike her? XD But for you Miku lovers, here's a chapter all on her. (No Mikuo until the next one. ;A; )

Please keep in mind that all of these flashbacks are when the Hatsune twins are both young, so around the age of 10 ish. Maybe a little younger xP

* * *

"_Miku?"_

"_Hmm? What's wrong Mikuo?"_

"_Oh… The usual…"_

"_Aww, don't let them get you down like that! You'll be fine!"_

"_That's the spirit! Lift your chin up alright? You'll pull through it!"_

"… _I always do don't I?"_

"_Mhm! That's why I know you will! Just keep up your confidence! Oh! Mom's calling, be right back!"_

_The small footsteps faded off into the distance as the elder brother stared at his small feet, his hands balled into fists._

"_But I don't have any confidence Miku. You're the one who always takes it from me as soon as you step into the spotlight." _

"Miku? Is something wrong? Your ice cream is melting." Deep, worried blue eyes stared into her turquoise eyes, as she finally snapped out of her reminiscing. The pigtailed girl lifted her head and looked towards her boyfriend, who smiled at her.

"H-Huh? Oh! I'm sorry. I was just… thinking." Miku said as she started to munch on her icy treat.

Kaito let out a small sigh as he leaned back onto the bench they were seated on. "I figured. Do you mind sharing what was on your mind?" He smiled at the turquoise haired girl, playing with his scarf that was wrapped around his neck.

Miku looked back down into her lap and let out a long sigh. "It's about my brother. I can't help but feel worried about him…" She muttered as she looked back up towards Kaito, hoping that he would be some help to her problems.

The blue haired male blinked, "You have a brother?" He tilted his head timidly, licking his finger which had a small droplet of melted ice cream sliding down.

Miku couldn't help but stare, she was positive she mentioned her brother while she rambled to her boyfriend during their dates. She bit her lip, or did she over look that subject? _N-No. I'm positive. I'm super positive I mentioned Mikuo to Kaito before. I mean, I live with him! I love him! He's my brother! How could I forget about—_

"Hey, earth to Miku." Kaito waved his hand in front of her face. "You didn't get lost in your thoughts again did you?" He asked her as he finished up his ice cream. He retracted his hand to pull away some of her turquoise hair out of her eyes. "You feel alright Miku? Not sick or anything right?" Her boyfriend asked her in a worried tone.

Miku blushed and pulled away from Kaito's hand. "I-I'm fine! Really! I just can't believe I didn't tell you anything about Mikuo. D-Did I really, never mention him? Not at all?" The pigtailed girl asked in astonishment, still amazed.

She watched the blue haired male shake his head, "Nope. This is a first for me. So judging by your names, you're twins?" He asked his girlfriend, starting up a conversation between them.

Miku nodded her head as she cleared her throat. "To be truthful, I don't think I've been as kind to him as I think I should have… I mean, we're close, but…" Her voice drifted off as she recalled his outburst to her the previous night.

" _It seems like you prioritize your precious 'Prince Charming' more than me. No, more than me, Len and Rin." He pulled his arm out of his sister's grasp. "Now if you'll excuse me, your older brother will be working on his composition. Not like it matters anyway. Since I've always been stuck in your shadow."_

"It's hard to explain… Its sorta like, since I'm so popular at the institution, I've been casting a large shadow behind me in the spotlight, and I never realized until now, that Mikuo's been stuck in that shadow. And I haven't been doing anything to help him get out… He's always been so supportive of me too. Whenever I was down and needed help on what to compose, he was always there, smiling at me, encouraging, urging me to go on." She started on her brother's description to Kaito, glancing over to his expression.

"He sounds like a sweet brother." Kaito stated bluntly with a bright smile on his face, his blue eyes staring up at the skies above him.

Miku pouted her cheeks. "That's all you have to say?" She questioned her boyfriend, she was hoping for a little encouragement, just a little pick-me-up like… _Like how Mikuo would support me…_

Kaito's azure gaze fell upon Miku's disappointed face as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry about it. You said you two were close right? I'm sure it'll resolve on its own. Time heals doesn't it?" He grinned at her.

The pigtailed girl looked up to him and weakly smiled. "Y-Yea. I suppose so…" Her voice drifted off as she stood up to discard her melted treat. Her eyes fell upon her watch, watching the small second hand tick away.

His blue eyes watched her as she sadly sat back besides him, her whole body language was sending off depressed vibes, that made Kaito frown, not knowing how to respond to cheer his poor, saddened girlfriend up.

"_Mikuo! Mikuo!" The girl screamed at the top of her lungs as she happily dashed up the stairway into his room, crashing into his arms. The turquoise male was taken by surprise, not expecting his sister to tackle him down all of a sudden._

_A large thud rang in the empty house as his sister giggled at his distressed face. "Did I surprise you?" She asked as she laid on top of him._

"_Slightly. Because I totally expect you to come home flying into my arms every day." The elder brother grinned at his sister, laughing along side with her as they were sprawled across the ground in his room._

_She lifted her legs up and started to wave them up in the air with a smile plastered across her face, just fully content being in her older brother's presence. The male lifted his arms behind his head to rest comfortably, staring at his younger sister's smile._

"_Mikuo?" She finally piped up, breaking the friendly silence._

"_Yes Miku?" He replied almost immediately to her question._

"_I love you." She grinned at him. "Never, ever, ever forget that alrighty?" The girl childishly remarked as she wrapped her arms around his chest._

_The elder brother's eyes warmed and his cheeks turned slightly red. "I love you too Miku. And I won't forget." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around his sister._

_A small laugh escaped from Miku's lips. Mikuo blushed and looked down at her. "W-What?"_

"_It's nothing. Really! I'm just the luckiest sister in the world to have you as my older brother! That's what." Miku announced as she nuzzled her head into Mikuo's chest._

Miku was snapped back into reality once she heard the large clock in the city ring, announcing that it was nearly night time. She finally looked up from her lap, her eyes gazed around the park area she sat in, alongside with Kaito, her boyfriend who playfully fell asleep beside her during their silence. The turquoise eyed girl balled her hands in her lap and bit her lip, staring up at the now orange filled sky.

"H-How long has it been? Since I said those simple words to him?" She asked herself out loud. She can clearly remember the times she had uttered those same three words to Kaito, but not to Mikuo. So lost in her thoughts, she completely ignored Kaito's presence beside her. The pigtailed girl's sudden question shook Kaito awake, as he drowsily rubbed his eyes.

"I'm sorry; I dozed off on our date." The scarf wearing male apologized as he looked over to his girlfriend. She didn't seem to notice that he had awoken; he was about to speak, to ask her if she was feeling alright, but once he opened his mouth, Miku stood up from the bench of the park.

"That's it! I know what I have to do! Exactly what I have to do. How could I have been so blind all this time?" She asked herself, staring up into the sky, her eyes shining with energy and enthusiasm.

Kaito blinked curiously, "Alright, can I ask what you're going to do?" He finally said his second attempt at questioning her. As he waited for his reply, he played with the scarf around his neck. Readjusting it in certain places, once he looked back to where Miku was previously standing, she was gone.

The male jumped out of his seat on the bench and quickly looked around, seeing her dash off nearby the park fountain. He quickly followed after her, careful not to run into any by passers, playing children or pets. Once Kaito caught up to Miku, she stood before a large, sturdy tree at the edge of the park.

"Miku! Don't dash off on me like that!" Kaito scolded his girlfriend, clearly exasperated of air; he leaned on his knees, trying to catch his breath as he glanced up at the tree. "What's this?" He asked before really taking it in. "It looks old."

Miku nodded her head. "It sure is. But this place is really special to me. Because whenever I was sad and pressured by my parents, I'd always come here to cry." She reminisced. "Mikuo would always come chasing after me whatever time of day it was, even as the years passed, he would still chase after me, no matter how silly the reason was."

_Miku sobbed silently, her knees were scrapped and her dress was dirty from running and stumbling, but she didn't care. She cried because her parents had yelled at her for being childish, but she didn't understand so she ran off without thinking about the situation. _

_It was dark, nighttime, and it was in the middle of the night. Frustrated, their parents didn't bother to rush after her, but not Mikuo, once he heard their argument, he rushed outside to search for her. Because only he knew where she would be._

"_Miku!" The elder brother called into the silent night as he ran as fast as his legs could take him. _

_Miku shot up her head looking around as soon as she heard her brother's familiar voice. She tried to stand but her knees pained her too much, "Mikuo!" She called out, in reply, hoping that her hoarse voice would be able to reach him._

_Not too long after, the elder brother found his sister crying at the foot of the tree, he grasped her by the shoulders and pulled her into a comforting hug. _

"_I know mommy and daddy can be mean, but they're saying this for our own good. I promise." He comforted his crying sister. _

_Miku sniffled and clutched her brother's shoulders nodding her head. "Okay…" She whimpered. Mikuo smiled at her, and carried her back home and tended to her scrapped knees. _

Kaito stared up at the large tree, "Wow, it must hold a lot of memories huh?" He glanced down to his girlfriend, who had her eyes glued to it. She then turned to him with a determined look; he was surprised by her sudden glance and blushed slightly.

"Kaito." She announced his name into the evening.

"Yes Miku?" He smiled at her, holding back his hair as a long breeze passed by the area.

She walked towards him and held his hands between hers as she smiled up at him, feeling her pigtails fly behind her due to the strong wind.

"I know this is really sudden, but;" Miku paused to looking from their hands back up to Kaito's eyes. "I have someone much more important to me, that I have to prioritize before anyone else." She started to explain.

Kaito blinked and stared at the girl before him, "Wait, are you trying to…?" He managed to ask her before she finished her announcement to him.

"I'm not ready for a relationship." Miku then looked up to the sky. "Huh, I didn't phrase that right." She thought, and then nodded her head when she thought up of a proper response. "Kaito, to be frank; I'm breaking up with you." She smiled sweetly at him before letting go of his hands and dashing away. "I hope we can still be friends!" The turquoise girl called out to him as she ran.

The blue haired male was surprised, but he sighed and smiled to himself, scratching the back of his head. "Looks like Miku knows what she's doing. She's prioritizing her brother before me. That's good." He stared up at the great tree before him and chuckled before calling it a day, he started his way home in the opposite direction from his previous girlfriend.

* * *

Miku dashed all the way home, having the wind blow through her long hair, make her nice clothes ruffle, but she didn't have a care in the world. The girl made an abrupt halt before her house and quickly opened the door with a large grin plastered across her face.

"Mikuo!" She called throughout the household. She happily ran around the house, looking for her brother. Her smile faded once she realized that he wasn't home. Her side bag slumped from her shoulder and made a small thud onto the ground beside her.

"I wonder where he is now. I hope he doesn't feel too bad…" She muttered to herself as she sat down on the kitchen chair, kicking her feet as she if she was a child again. The girl rested her chin on her hand as she stared at the area around her, "He must have felt lonely when I wasn't home huh?" She announced into the vacant house, the only sound in the whole household was the loud ticking of the clock, announcing every lonely second that passed by.

* * *

Two blonde haired siblings, in their room, accompanied by one turquoise haired male as they laid on the ground, lazing around munching on icy popsicles happily, staring up at the boring ceiling, drawing pictures into it. Their laughter rang loud and proud throughout the household. The three of them had been spending the whole day together, not aware of anything that happened in the world outside that room. That room, was their sanctuary, their place they can escape together.

Len looked down at his bare ice cream. "You guys want some more ice cream? I'll go get some for you." He grinned as he took the two elder sibling's wooden popsicle sticks as he left the room. The blonde nudged his sister with his foot that she quickly wacked away playfully. She got his message loud and clear.

Rin sat up from the ground and looked over to Mikuo who smiled at her. "Hm? What is it Rin?" He questioned her glance.

She blushed and turned away. "N-Nothing." She lied, hoping that he wouldn't see her burning face.

Mikuo blinked and sighed as he sat up from the ground "Come on, it's not that hot in here is it? Cause your face is all red." He teased her, pulling at her cheek.

The girl quickly slapped away his hand. "Ow! That hurts you jerk." Rin exclaimed, only joking around as Mikuo laughed at her expression.

Len reentered the room with three icy cold popsicles and a large grin on his face as the returned to their laying position, staring back up at the ceiling.

Mikuo bit at his ice cream, and smiled. _Being with these two make me forget all my worries with Miku, I feel so at ease now. I'm glad I have them as my friends. _

_

* * *

_

AN: Okay I lied. I ended the chapter with a little Mikuo. But hey, you can't blame me! He is the main character and all. Oooh~ Don't you guys wonder what's in store for the next chapter! Let's hope it doesn't take too long this time. XP


	5. Ribbon like Bonds

The Shadow's Life

Summary: "It's hard trying to grow up living in your younger, twin sister's shadow. She always was loved. While I smiled and protected her, I guess I wanted some attention too. Good think I met her, she gives me all the attention I need."

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. If I did, I'd be filthy rich, but I'm not. Boo-hoo.

AN: Yayyy~ Another update : D Well, one of my buddies dared me to make my next chapter about 4000 words long, and I accepted 8D Enjoy reading the long chapter ahead guys~ Hope you like it :3

* * *

There was a soft sound, like a shutting of the door that rang in the girl's ears. The long, aquamarine haired girl jumped from her bed and dashed down the stairs, seeing her older brother who had just returned home. A smile pulled her cheeks as she rushed to his side, her arms open.

"Mikuo! You're finally home, I have so much I have to tell you—"

"Sorry Miku, I'm tired, you can tell me tomorrow right? I'm going to head off to bed now." Mikuo cut her off in mid sentence and started up towards his room without another glance to her.

The younger sister watched her older brother climb up the stairway, his steps sluggish and he was dragging his feet, proving that his excuse wasn't a lie. But that couldn't help Miku from being hurt, she clutched her hands in front of her chest, as if her heart ached. Which it did.

"What happened to always being there for me?" She finally spoke up towards her brother, hoping that he heard her through her choked words.

"I stopped once you stopped being there for me." He coldly replied, not even turning his head to glance at her pained expression. Mikuo then continued his trip up the stairs, not being interrupted this time.

Miku stared at where her brother turned into his room, still frozen by the doorway. She bit her quivered lip, fighting the chokes and sobs that tried to crawl up her throat. The girl finally moved her hands to her mouth, muffling her cries as she rushed upstairs, back into her room, slamming the door shut.

Mikuo, heard this all despite his sister's attempts at muffling her cries. He frowned, and then turned back to his cell phone illuminating in his dark room as he sent a quick text to a familiar blonde haired girl before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The short blonde haired girl awoke from her slumber that morning with a peculiar expression plastered on her face. "That… Was the weirdest dream I've ever had. I'll be sure to write a song about it… I wonder why Gakupo was in it, and why I had those weird sunglasses." She muttered to herself as she glanced over to her brother who continued to laugh and grin in his sleep. He always had that ridiculous habit of doing that in his slumber.

"Hehe… No, that tickles… Stop that…." The younger brother muttered as he rolled around on the soft sheets of the comforter. Unknowingly, she had crept over his sleeping body and pinched his nose, cutting off all ways of breathing. He then shot up from his bed, staring up at his sister incrediously.

"Rin! What was that all about for?" The blonde haired male asked the girl standing beside his bedside.

"Oh, just cutting off your airways. Besides get up and ready, we're walking with Mikuo to the institution. Don't make him wait." Rin glowered at her brother, "He's not walking with Miku today." She answered his question before he could even ask.

"O-Oh. Did something happen between those two?" He asked, still drowsy from being awoken abruptly by his elder sister who was already across the room standing in the doorway of the bathroom connected to their bedroom, brushing her teeth. Her blue eyes stared at her brother as he started his way towards her.

She spat out the foam from the toothpaste as she rinsed off her face and mouth before answering Len's question. "Are you dense? I swear to god, you're so oblivious. Haven't you noticed that Mikuo's hardly ever at home with Miku? He's either with us at our house, or wandering the city before it gets too late. He's clearly avoiding her, and he's been doing so for a week now. Geeze." Rin said; her irritation at her breaking point.

Len nodded his head sluggishly as he started to wash up for the following day. _Has it really been a week already? Damn, that went by fast. I wonder how Miku's doing… Surely not well for sure. I hope she's alright…_ He quickly broke out of his thoughts as he quickly glanced over to his sister; she stared back at him with questioning eyes.

"Gumi's coming over too! I nearly forgot." The spiky blonde announced as he rubbed his moist face on a nearby towel.

"Oh, that's fine. It's been awhile since I've talked to her, I'll enjoy her company. Did you invite her over or something?" Rin questioned her brother, "Oh! Did you finally get over Miku? Gumi's a nice choice too!" She teased, ruffling her brother's hair as he flushed a bright red.

"N-No! I still like Miku…" He muttered under his breath, but his sister still caught what he said, and her grin became a frown. "Besides, Gumi wouldn't be interested in me." Len laughed.

Rin let out a small sigh as she brushed her messy bed hair. "Right. Sure. Sure." She muttered sourly as she placed the hairpins into her hair and tied her ribbon. She brushed her bangs out of her face, and then blushed catching herself acting all girly and caring about her appearance.

"Hurry up and get out, I'm going to get changed!" She yelled as she booted Len out the door, the poor younger sibling stumbled and fell onto the carpet flooring of the bedroom, letting out a long sigh.

"I'm sure Mikuo likes you too." He grumbled as he stood up slowly, rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

Mikuo soon arrived at the Kagamine residence, and blinked as he saw a not-so-familiar girls standing at the doorway, her uniform gave away that she went to the same institution as he did, as he approached her. The green haired girl turned around, glancing up at Mikuo.

"Morning there Mikuo, mind if you help me get into the house?" Gumi grinned up at the male; she then turned her emerald gaze back to the door, as if she was trying to pick it open with a bobby pin.

Mikuo rolled his eyes and turned the knob of the door, swinging it open before her eyes.

"Well what do you know? They left it open." She let out a small laugh as she turned up towards Mikuo's gaze. "Oh! That's right; you probably don't know who I am. I'm Gumi." She introduced herself, extending out her right hand. "I'm one of the twin's buddies at the institution, Rin's told me—" She was quickly cut off by a the ribbon haired girl, stretching her arm up and covering her mouth with her small hand.

"H-Hey there Mikuo!" Rin smiled up at him, ignoring Gumi's struggles under her hand. "Don't mind her, she's a bit loony." The blonde awkwardly laughed.

Mikuo lazily scratched his bed head as he shook Gumi's still extended hand. "Nice to meet you too." He said drowsily, "Sorry guys, I didn't get much sleep last night. You don't mind if I crash for a bit while you two get ready right?" He directed to Len, stumbling to get his socks on as he was dashing down the stairs, not the brightest idea since he slipped and fell down the flight of stairs.

The two girls then turned around, seeing the younger blonde sibling's pained expression as he stood up awkwardly. Rin finally released her grasp around Gumi's mouth as she rushed over to her sibling's side to help him up, muffling her laughter.

"Note to self, don't ever do that again." Len muttered as she was pulled up by Rin, "H-Hey! That's not funny! It hurt a lot!" He flushed red, seeing his sister's expression.

Gumi scoffed, "As expected of you two, come on let's get off to the institution now kays? Maybe we can grab some munchies at the school cafeteria and wake this guy up during our walk there." She said as she played with the goggles on her head, playfully hitting Mikuo to wake him up.

The turquoise haired male winced slightly as he nodded, "Yea, institution. Right." He repeated after Gumi; waiting for the two twins to walk along side them. They then started their way up the familiar pathway towards the new day.

* * *

Miku honestly felt lost. Usually during the lunchtime break in the institution, she either sat by Kaito, her previous boyfriend, or Miku, her dear brother. But after she broke up with Kaito, and her fight with Mikuo was still unresolved. She stood there, holding her handmade lunch, lost in the ever so busy cafeteria. The twin tailed girl turned when she felt someone tap on her shoulder, her aquamarine eyes widened in surprise.

"K-Kaito?" She questioned, looking up to his deep blue eyes.

"You look lost, why won't you accompany me and sit with me, Meiko, Luka and Gakupo for lunch today? I'm assuming you didn't sort things out with Mikuo yet?" The tall male asked as she followed him to his table; seeing the stunning beauty Luka … beating at her boyfriend again who was wincing in pain, and the eldest, mature Meiko playing with her lunch.

"O-Oh, I hope you don't mind me sitting here." Miku bowed down to the elder group, they turned to see her timid posture. She felt someone patting her head and shyly looked up to see Luka's sweet expression.

"We don't mind your company, come, sit by me." The salmon haired girl insisted as Miku took a seat beside her, unraveling her packed lunch.

Kaito took out the chopsticks in his cafeteria bought lunch and started to munch on the food he had just purchased, his blue eyes stared at Miku questioning as she had a displeased facial expression.

"If you're worrying about our break up, it's nothing." He smiled sweetly to the pigtailed girl. "Or is it because of Mikuo? A week has passed right?" Kaito started a conversation in the group, which made Meiko look up from her lunch, Luka stop tugging at the long purple locks, and Gakupo shut his mouth from crying out in pain.

Miku's eyes darkened, "Y-Yea, that's it. Every time I try to start a conversation with him, he either says he has an errand to do, leaves in the middle of my speech, or starts to text someone. Even if I do get my point across, he won't hear me out." The girl sighed, playing with her packed lunch.

Luka frowned as she turned towards the troubled girl. "Your brother is usually a sweet guy. And knowing how close you two usually are, that's strange that he's been avoiding you for a week." She said, pulling her hair behind her ear.

Miku nodded her head and kept her glance down to her lunch, moving the rice around in the package. "All I want is for us to talk again. I wanted to apologize for neglecting him all this time, but I guess… He finally got tired of me."

Meiko slammed her hands onto the table, causing all of the items seated on top of it to slightly jump. "Well, are you just gonna mope around and hope he talks to you again Miku? I think it's time for you to take action, grab him by his shoulders and shake some sense into him. Don't wait, just act alright hun?" The brunette smiled sweetly at Miku's shocked expression.

Kaito chuckled at Meiko's way of offering help to the young girl. "What she said. If he doesn't listen bring us in—" He was cut off by the same brunette tightening the scarf around his neck to refrain him from speaking.

"Ignore him, if you bring us in, then it won't do any good right?" The short brown haired girl smiled, releasing her grip on the light blue scarf, allowing the blue haired male to breath.

Gakupo chuckled, "I'm sure you'll solve this out Miku." He supported with a smile.

A warm smile tugged at Miku's cheeks again. "Thank you, all of you." She lightly laughed as she finally started to eat at her lunch.

* * *

"Do you mind! That was my hotdog octopus Gumi! You have your own lunch!" The blonde haired boy screeched to the green haired girl who covered her mouth as she munched on his lunch.

"So sorry, but yours looks much cuter than mine. You and your girly habits Len." She teased him, poking his slightly tinged cheek.

"It's not my fault that Rin can't cook." He muttered before being hit in the head by an unknown object. Len clutched the back of his head in pain as she turned around to Rin's pouting face.

"Hey! I'm not that bad at cooking! It's all edible!" The ribbon girl countered, getting up to retrieve her shoe that she tossed at her twin brother.

Gumi then eyed Rin as she picked up her shoe and returned to her seat between Len and Mikuo. Then a devilish grin pulled at her cheeks as she tugged at Len's arm. He turned to her with a questioning glare, and she answered his glare with a quick flick of her eye towards the other two. He sighed and nodded, knowing exactly what she was implying.

"Len! Len! I lost my pencil case! You're coming with me to find it! Stat. Now!" The green eyed girl called at him, tugging at his arm.

"Ugh. You just realized this now? Fine, fine. See you two later." The blonde haired boy called towards his sister and his best friend before being dragged off the school rooftop by the energetic female.

Rin's ribbon stood straight up in shock as she watched the two exit the rooftops, leaving her and Mikuo alone. "H-Hey! Gosh. Couldn't they wait till after lunch?" She stuttered, munching at her lunch.

Mikuo let out a small chuckle. "That's Gumi for you. She's always dragging Len around everywhere." He muttered as he placed another roll of rice into his mouth.

"Hey Mikuo?" Rin turned to the male sitting beside her, allowing the wind to blow through her hair, her white ribbons swayed in the wind gently, "No need to hide that you're unhappy around me."

"Ah, so you noticed huh? Guess I'm not much of an actor." The turquoise haired male laid back on the cemented ground, having his arms propped behind his head to make himself comfortable. "I'm sure you know why too Rin."

"Of course I do silly. It's all Miku's fault." She sighed as she turned around and looked down on Mikuo's face, having her head block the sun from the resting turquoise eyes.

Mikuo let a small laugh come over him and smiled weakly to the worried blonde girl. "I'm at fault too, I've been avoiding her lately. I just… don't want her to apologize to me. Since she did nothing wrong. We're human, we make mistakes." The male reasoned.

Rin gritted her teeth at his comment, "That's not entirely true at all." She muttered as she stared into the shocked male's eyes at her sudden reply.

"Not entirely true? What are you implying Rin?" Mikuo sat up to meet her glance, "What is it that's bothering you?" He asked with concern in his tone of voice.

"I-Its…" She stuttered, then bit her lip, "N-Nevermind." He watched the ribbons descend on her head, as if a bunny was sad and its ears flopped over on its head.

"Hey, you know you can tell me Rin. I don't judge. I just listen and try to help out in any way that I can." Mikuo smiled at Rin, brushing some hair out of her face from the previous breeze that passed by them not too long ago.

A small tinge of red passed by the blonde haired girl's face as she felt Mikuo's hand brush by her cheek. She quickly turned away, trying to hide her flustered expression from the male who quirked an eyebrow at her sudden reaction. _G-Good. I don't think he saw my red face._

She finally turned around to see Mikuo's face nearly centimeters away from her own, she squeaked, and fell backwards. "Idiot! Don't put your face so close to mine like that! Remember what happened last time when that happened?" She scolded the laughing male, flustered again.

"Sorry, just an experiment; you didn't punch me this time." The turquoise male smirked at the girl. "Say, after you're done being as red as a tomato, mind telling me what was on your mind? I told you what was on mine, so it should be fair if you told me about your problems too right?" He reasoned as he watched her stand up and walk towards the door of the rooftop.

"You're not ditching me are you?" Mikuo questioned Rin's actions as she stood by the door.

"Psh. As if I would do that. I just have something to deal with real quick." Rin winked and then turned towards the door and gave it a hard kick; causing the eavesdropping Gumi and Len fall back from the opposite side of the door.

Gumi had an amazed expression over her face as she uneasily glanced over to Len's shocked expression as well. "H-How did she know?" She gasped.

"S-She's just that good. Let's scramble before she kills us both." Len whimpered as he grabbed Gumi's arm and dashed down the stairway from the roof top down to the calm, hallways of the institution.

Mikuo blinked, amazed to hear footsteps fade away. "Did you know that they were always there?" He questioned Rin as she returned by Mikuo's side; he looked up to her blue eyes, and then sighed, standing up. "Now that we're _really_ alone, mind telling me what's bothering you so much?" He repeated his previous question to her.

"It's about Miku." She blurted out, her eyes fixed onto her fingers intertwined with the metallic fencing of the rooftop.

"Miku? What about her?" Mikuo questioned Rin, looking at her fixated expression. "Is it how Len has a crush on her and that its unrequited?"

The ribbon on top of her head shook as she nodded her head in disagreement. "That's not it. Sure, that bothers me too, but… not as much as something else." Rin stated finally looking up to Mikuo.

"Alright, tell me then Rin. I'm all ears for you." He urged her to continue with what she needed to say.

"It's how she treats you. I'm sick of it." The blonde haired girl started the topic, averting her gaze back to her fingers linked into the fencing.

The male beside her stared at her, his eyes were wide with shock and confusion, silently urging her to continue what was on her mind.

"I-I mean." The girl stuttered, recalling his shocked expression. "I know she's your sister, and you love her a lot… But, she doesn't deserve it! Do you see how she treats you all the time? I can see it in your expression all the time, and I might have not been here while you two spent time together, or how you two grew up together, but you deserve much more than what she's giving you Mikuo!" She exclaimed, turning her head towards her friend beside her, to check how he was taking her rant.

Mikuo bit his lip as he listened to Rin, he looked towards her eyes, "Continue." He managed to squeeze out of his throat. What she was saying was right, but he knew there was more to her story, and he wanted to hear it—no he needed to hear it.

Her voice choked, it cracked as she was telling Mikuo, letting all of her emotions loose. "I-I…" She started, trying to gain her courage back, "I believe that she hasn't been giving you all the love that you deserve! I mean, when she was with her boyfriend, she gave all of her love to him, and the remaining, which isn't much mind you, is handed to you. It sickens me!" She shouted, her emotions finally broke, and tears poured from the corner of her eyes. Rin quickly brought up her hands to cover her shameful face, only to be pulled into a close hug.

"M-Mikuo?" She whispered behind her hands, pulling them away to try to take a glance at her close friend who pulled her close.

"You're completely right Rin. Everything you said is right…" The male clutched her small body closer to his. "I'm sorry that I made you worry about me; a poor, useless shadow like me."

Rin shook her head and wrapped her arms around his chest. "You're wrong. You're not a shadow at all. You're much more than that to me." She whispered, burying her tear-stained face into his broad chest. "You're my light. You deserve to be in her shadow. You're standing beside me…" The blonde haired girl whispered.

Mikuo pulled away from her, and smiled warmly at her, whipping away the salty streams that crawled by her delicate cheeks. "Thank you Rin. Really, I'm glad someone like you supports me."

The short haired girl shook her head as she looked up to the confused male's face. She sniffled and whipped some of her tears on her sleeve, she opened her mouth to say something, but a loud hiccup escaped, making her blush as the turquoise haired male had a slight chuckle.

"I-I do more than support you Mikuo. It's… It's because I care about you more than a friend…" She slightly stuttered in her wording, "I love you Mikuo!" She finally said, whipping away more of her tears that poured out from her eyes. She was afraid that her love might have become unrequited like her younger brother, she was afraid he wouldn't look at her the same anymore, she was afraid that she might lose him.

"I wanted to meet you so much whenever Len talked about you to me over when I was abroad, his stories made me fall even more in love with you, but it irritated me how I never got to talk to you because of my stupid abroad raffle. I wished to myself, every night, 'Why did I put my name in that damned raffle? If I never did, I could be with him right now.'" The girl hiccupped, "But Len comforted me, saying that he'd introduce me to me as soon as I got back. It hasn't been that long since we've known—"

The blonde haired girl was cut short of her explanation, she felt something warm on her lips, but was too shocked to open her eyes to even sneak a peek. The two broke apart as Mikuo pulled her closer to his chest.

"You talk too much Rin." He chuckled as he hugged her. "That explains everything now. I was wondering why your face was so red at times. I thought 'Oh, maybe she's red with anger or something.' But it wasn't, and I'm glad that someone can love me…" Mikuo whispered into her ear. "I love you too Rin. Your love won't be unrequited if you're around me. I promise."

Rin reluctantly pulled away from his chest, shyly looking up to his soft expression. Her hiccupping and sniffling had come to a halt, and she let out a small laugh.

Mikuo blushed. "W-What?" He questioned why the girl he loved before him was giggling at his actions.

"You're just so sweet. That's it." Rin took his hand and linked their pinkies together. "Cross my heart, and hope to die." She shook his hand with her intertwined pinkies, then poked her tongue out childishly. "Look at me, making childish promises now."

Mikuo laughed alongside with his love. "Of course, but I don't break promises unless you break it first." He teased, lightly placing his forehead onto hers. She glanced up at his calm expression as she leaned forward to lightly kiss him on the cheek.

Turquoise eyes opened as soon as he felt the expression of love on his cheek. The blue eyed girl blushed and rested her head on his shoulder. Mikuo smiled warmly and patted her head softly as she closed her eyes, feeling all of her stress and worries lift off her shoulders as she rested by him.

_So this is what love really is…_

_

* * *

_

AN: … PFFTTT THIS WAS SO OVERLY CHEESY. Well at least I got that out of the way xD;; I had fun writing the Mikuo/Rin part, one of my favorite pairings. xP I hope you enjoyed the insane amount of detail, and the crap load of reading XD

The story is ending soon ;A;


	6. The Melody and it's Accompaniment

The Shadow's Life

Summary: "It's hard trying to grow up living in your younger, twin sister's shadow. She always was loved. While I smiled and protected her, I guess I wanted some attention too. Good think I met her, she gives me all the attention I need."

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. If I did, I'd be filthy rich, but I'm not. Boo-hoo.

AN: Oh well, I wanted a bit more reviews before continuing onto the finishing chapters, (NO THIS IS NOT THE END) but I didn't get any. ;w; I feel a bit sad about it, but oh well. Authors don't usually get what they want right? XD Anyway, I felt like this story was going too fast, so here's a little breather and slight build up for the last chapter. Enjoy and Review Pleasee?~

* * *

Rin casually started her way home, alone this time, but she didn't mind at all. Everything she wanted was happening for her. Her new relationship with Mikuo, how Len was starting to brighten up, and how everything unfolded, rather messily if she can say, but it happened. A sly smile pulled on her cheeks as she walked the familiar road back home. Her younger brother stayed after school for who knows what, Gumi yelled the announcement while dragging her twin brother off and away. Mikuo told her he had an errand to do before he headed home and gave her a small kiss good-bye on her forehead, which made her face still tinge red.

"Well, well. Looks like someone's all bright and sunny isn't she?"

The blonde's smile instantly disappeared as she recognized that higher pitched voice she envied. Her hair swayed quickly to the right as she turned to face the familiar classmate.

"Miku?" Rin asked in astonishment. She was completely unaware of the other female's presence until she decided to speak up. Eyes locked and the bright attitude that Rin had escaped her once the pig tailed girl started to walk towards her.

"So a little birdie told me about your relationship with my brother." The aquamarine haired girl piped, smiling towards the blonde with unknown intentions in mind.

"So what if you did hear about it?" The ribboned haired girl countered back, not giving in to the elder girl's questioning.

"Oh no, no, don't get me wrong Rin." The turquoise haired girl waved her hands infront of her, "It's just that… I know what I've done wrong, and I want to make up for it, so that's why I have an idea, but I'll need your help since Mikuo isn't willing to even look at me anymore…" The younger sister murmured as she looked down towards her feet.

The blonde haired girl glanced over at Miku's expression, not seeing any ill intensions; she let out a low sigh before she stretched out her hand before the pigtailed girl's gaze.

"Alright, if it's for Mikuo, I'll help him out. To be honest, he's not so happy about your tense relationship either." Rin softly said as they met eyes again. But this time, instead exchanging glares, they shook hands and smiled.

"Thanks Rin. I know I can always count on you." Miku sensitively smiled, before continuing along the way home telling her blonde haired friend the idea she had in mind.

* * *

_*If the end of the world was here right now,_

_I'd ditch everything and the two of us would be able to be together forever._

_Like a Fire Flower, I won't get put out_

_My sparks will fly and I'll launch my dream._

_"I'm glad I didn't fall in love with you from the start." Was the lie I continued to say._

Len batted his finger tips against the desk edge, drumming along to the instrumental version of the song he was singing along to, his own composition. He decided to stay after school to get a head start on his recording of the composition that was due next week, his previous work, _Bringing the Rain_, was tossed to the side. The younger brother slightly laughed at his selfishness before getting caught out of his trance by a loud knock on the door.

"Kaito?" Len blinked in astonishment as he took off the headphones and set them aside by his bottle of water. "Sorry, was I too loud with my singing? Oh! Or is it that you wanted to record your own song?" The blonde haired male asked the elder student.

The blue haired male smiled before he ruffled Len's blonde locks. "I just came to chat, I didn't know you stayed after school. I always assumed you started home with your sister, Mikuo or Gumi. Maybe Miku too; well, she's the reason why I came to talk about." Kaito clarified.

Len's turned a light shade of red and bowed his head in embarrassment. "S-So you knew too?" He muttered as he bit down on his lower lip in shame. _Am I really that obvious with my feelings? God, I hope no one else knows about this._

Kaito laughed and set a small amount of weight upon Len's head making him lunge downward, calling him back to reality. "Don't worry, no one else knows. I found out due to some... heightened awareness." The elder male nodded, pleased with the wording on his explanation.

The fair-haired boy forced out a small laugh as he gulped down his shame. "Aha… So what was that thing you needed to talk to me about?" Len changed the subject, meeting his blue eyes.

"Well it's about Miku of course. I know you have feelings for her, and I'm sure you're feeling uncomfortable because you assume since she broke up with me, that I still like her right?" Kaito smiled.

Len's blue gaze stared up at the ice cream-lover. "I'm sorry, I lost you at the broke up part. You two broke up?" He gawked in absolute awe.

Kaito couldn't help but snicker at the younger boy's expression. "Sorry, sorry. Yea we did, about a couple weeks back I think." He set his hand under his chin as if he was pondering in deep thought.

"O-Okay, just continue. Assume that I did know about those things you listed earlier." The spiky haired boy urged the elder student.

"Right, right, hold your horses. I was just going to say if you still feel the same about her, which you do, go for it! Get roses! Chocolates! Leeks! She likes those things doesn't she? Well, anyway, flirt! Capture her heart because we are now competing for it!" The inky blue haired male grinned.

"… You lost me again at the competition. Are you saying that we're now rivals for her attention?" Len exclaimed. There was no way he was going to win against the attractive, comical, older male that was Miku's previous ex. His world literally whirled before him as he tried to keep his mind in one place.

"Haha! Your expression's hilarious Len! I really wonder how you're capable of pulling those all off. I'm jealous." Kaito piped before patting Len on the back, "I was kidding about the rivals thing, but I'm not giving up against you alright? It's the battle of the…!" The dark haired male stopped, looking for the right set of words to explain himself.

Len uncomfortably scooted away from the upper classmate, as he grabbed his nearby water bottle, composition papers and bag. "W-Well! I gotta be heading off now Kaito. It's been great talking to you really!"

Kaito swerved around to look at Len attempting to escape the tense moment between the two rival males and quickly slammed his hand onto the wall, infront of the fair-haired male's face, blocking his route towards the doorway.

"Whoa there tiger. Don't think I'm done with you yet." The older male smiled and tilted his head to the side to get into eye-level with his younger classmate. "Let's just let Miku decide who she prefers more. You, or me. Ta-ta!" Kaito smiled as he left. That smile wasn't one of his causal, calming smiles that he always gave to others, this time, it seemed… almost menacing?

The poor boy felt a shiver down his spine, and every single strand of hair stand up on the back of his neck. Len never had seen that side of Kaito before, then again, he had never really socialized with upper classmen anyway. The blonde finally gulped down the knot in his throat before scruffing up his golden locks in frustration.

"Good god. What in the world have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

"Alright, looks like I got all of the groceries I need for tonight's dinner…" A familiar turquoise haired male muttered to himself as he strolled the busy streets of the market. He walked through carrying bags full of groceries, trying to dodge the incoming pedestrians, but sadly, they shoved, bumped or knocked into him with all of his heavy groceries. Mikuo let out a small glower, irritated with how others prioritized themselves.

"Looks like you need a hand there Mikuo. How 'bout having the all-mighty Gumi aid you?" The male then turned to meet eyes with the familiar, rowdy girl, Gumi fiddling with her goggles again.

Mikuo sighed and felt a smile pull at his lips. "That'd be great actually. What brings you around here at this hour?" The cerulean haired boy asked as he handed her a couple of the lightest grocery bags.

The emerald haired girl's bright smile washed out once the question was brought into her attention. "Aha, actually I was at the school with Len for a bit, until I overheard the conversation he had with Kaito. Something about competing for your sister's love and what not." The girl then caught herself becoming down and quickly piped back up. "I got bored and left, so that's why I'm here." She feigned a large grin.

Mikuo rolled his eyes as he placed the baggage onto the ground to pull at his companion's cheek. "Hey, no lying now. I have a sister at home, and as of recently, a girlfriend. I can see your swollen eyes, the fake smile and the cracking voice. What's wrong?"

"Guess I can't hide it as well as I thought I could huh? Well I'm stuck in a huge love triangle- thing." The girl sighed as she started to walk a little ahead of the elder male. "I know, I know. If I told Len then he'd get stressed and just feel guilty. Besides, I have no intentions of becoming more than friends. I'm fine the way we are anyway." A minute smile spread across her face as she glanced up at the auburn sky.

"Gumi…" Mikuo weakly said, staring at the short haired girl who continued on her way. "Are you certain about that?" He finally spoke up as he hasted his pace to match with hers.

"I'm absolutely, positively certain about it. Who needs a boyfriend—Oh Rin does. Woops. Pretend I didn't say anything." The youngster avoided the topic, childishly sticking out her tongue.

Mikuo quirked up an eyebrow, he was curious to hear what his girlfriend needed, but decided not to pester the troubled girl any longer. "Alright Gumi, here's far enough, I can walk the rest of the way home without any trouble. If you'd like, I can accompany you home—"

"Oh what's this? Mikuo is being oh so very gentlemanly like to his acquaintance! What a huge scoop!" Gumi mimicked the gossipy girls in his school as she snickered and set the bags beside the cerulean haired male before skipping off.

"Just playing Mikuo! I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for the offer anyway." She started on her way down the street before recalling her little chat, "Oh!" She called down the road to catch the male's attention. "I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone about kay? I'd rather not gather attention or throw more fire into the drama. Thanks." With that last comment, Gumi waved and left on her walk home.

Mikuo sighed and waved a small good-bye, but Gumi was already too far to see it. "Oh well, I hope everything turns out the best for her. Looks like I'm not the only one with troubles." He chuckled to himself as he entered his household.

* * *

The blonde haired girl blinked in amazement as she was dragged off by the pigtailed girl. "M-Miku! Hold on! L-Let me cat-catch my breath. Please!" It was way too early in the morning for this exercise, even for the athletic and nimble footed Rin.

"You can catch your breath once we're at a safe hearing-distance from your boyfriend alright?" The twin tailed girl said between every large, swift, step along the way.

"Yes, yes. But did you really have to drag me off in front of Mikuo like that! We were trying to interact in a very intellectual conversation!" The fair-haired girl whimpered as she tried to keep up with the speeding girl ahead of her.

Miku came to an abrupt halt, and Rin came crashing behind her, not expecting the elder girl to stop so suddenly like that. The blonde fumbled with her hairpins and her ribbons drooped around her head as she cried out in pain.

"Sorry Rin, but that's exactly what we want him to think! I want Mikuo to be suspicious. Why would my sister, who I'm not on very good terms with at the moment, drag off my new girlfriend like that while we're trying to converse. Right? Still with me there Rin?" The pigtailed girl called out to her ally.

"Yea, yea. I'm still here. Sadly." Blue eyes rolled as she added the last phrase quickly and locked eyes with the girl before her.

"Kay, so remember! After school, you bring him to the auditorium alright? I have everything set up, and you're the key to everything alright Rin? If he doesn't show, then all heads would roll!" The azure haired girl exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air to emphasize her point.

The golden haired girl lazily nodded her head, exhausted and irritated. She still wasn't happy with Miku, but she was doing this deed all for her boyfriend. That's the only reason why she kept up with Miku, allowed herself to be dragged and thrown into her plan.

Miku squealed in happiness and pulled in the short haired girl into her deadly hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Really. I have no clue how I would have gotten Mikuo to do this without your help. I mean, I suppose Len would have been able to do it, but I think my brother would question more right? But if it was with you—"

"Alright! Alright! I get it! You're thankful. You're welcome. We're done now. Yes?" Rin interrupted, squirming out of the aquamarine haired girl's grasp and turning away. She was clearly aggravated by the elder girl's attitude towards her. How she was overly nice to her made her gag on the inside.

"R-Right, sorry. Just a bit excited. I just could recall how Mikuo told me he wanted this the most… I-It's about time he got it don't you think?" The younger sibling toned down her voice, back down to the timid character she was used to being.

The younger girl turned back around towards the now timid classmate. "Of course. I'm happy he finally gets something for himself too. This really is a great idea of yours, if I do say so myself. Knowing Mikuo, I'm sure he'll be happy."

Rin then averted her blue gaze from Miku and started her pathway down the hall to meet up with Mikuo, trying to avert his suspicious slightly from the well-planned out arrangement by his own sister. They had to keep it on a low profile, or it wouldn't be much of a surprise now would it?

After a number of hallways, Rin fumbled with her hair and made it go back into its casual place and peered over the corner, looking for the only male that could be waiting there. "Mikuo?" She called out, hoping to find smiling and not in a foul mood after what he had witnessed.

As expected, her boyfriend turned around and locked eyes with her, a small smirk came into view as he walked over towards her.

"You know, you look really cute like that. All timid and peering your head out of the corner like a little rabbit." He teased as she pulled the shorter girl into a hug. "So, tell me why my sister dragged you off like that. By your expression, it wasn't expected so I didn't expect anything… bad?" Mikuo said, staring off into the ceiling as if he was searching for a better way of rephrasing his choice of words.

Rin couldn't help but giggle slightly. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She countered back with a coy tease and a stick of her tongue.

"Well that's why I asked." Mikuo responded quickly to his girlfriend's reserved comment. "By your bright mood, I'm sure it's nothing much. Right?" He added the last word as if he wanted to make sure that she wasn't mocking happiness.

"I'm fine! I'm fine! She just dragged me off and said 'Take care of him good alright! I'm sure you're already doing a good job 'cause he was in a good mood last night from what I've heard!'" Rin crossed her fingers mentally in her mind, hoping that she was able to imitate his sister's personality perfectly for that one moment.

The fair-haired girl was relieved when she felt Mikuo's shoulders shake with every single chuckle he uttered out of his lips. "Well, that sounds just like her for sure. You're doing your job well." The turquoise haired male leaned in towards the blonde, having their foreheads touch delicately; their eyes lock with each other's and held her closer.

"I'm glad then. I was afraid I was starting to be a little too difficult for your hands there." The girl stuck out her tongue lightheartedly before closing her eyes. "I hope to give you everything you need and want, anything at all at my expense." Rin hinted.

Mikuo laughed softly, "That's my job though. If there's anything I can do for you, you just tell me." He whispered to her.

"Of course. I have something for you later today. You'll just have to wait and see now. Don't get too over excited." Rin taunted at her boyfriend. "I'm sure you'll love it to bits."

* * *

AN: Well, this is the climax!~ What did Miku plan? What are those two girls up to? Who would win? Kaito? Or Len? AND, will Gumi be able to tell Len? Or would she keep quiet until the very end? To find out, stay tuned for the last chapter! /end of advertizing-like voice.

I hope that was enjoyable xD Oh dear, I should have been studying for a test but nooo~ I decided to be a good writer and update. Review pleaseeee! I would love to hear every little thing you loved, what stood out to you, what you want to see next, even what you didn't like so much! Please and thank you!


	7. Yearning for the Limelight

The Shadow's Life

Summary: "It's hard trying to grow up living in your younger, twin sister's shadow. She always was loved. While I smiled and protected her, I guess I wanted some attention too. Good think I met her, she gives me all the attention I need."

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. If I did, I'd be filthy rich, but I'm not. Boo-hoo.

AN: Lol, wow it's been awhile. Sorry for the really late update, I hope you guys haven't forgotten about this story yet! I've been a bit overloaded with school lately, but I've had this planned out for the longest time, it's ridiculous. Anyway, here's the long awaited final chapter! Hope you enjoy~ Anyway, the song near the end is called Canary, its originally by Miku, but if you search it up on youtube, there's a Mikuo version of it! It makes the chapter much more dramatic if you listen to it as you read the translations. And the song that's mentioned at the very end is called "Light" that is a specific PV created for both Mikuo and Miku, I highly recommend it since it's such a wonderful song. Thanks for reading!

* * *

The sun hardly peered from the clouds this morning as the spiky, blonde haired male strolled through the empty hallways of the school. In his hands, there was a single, fresh, red rose. He twirled the long stem in his fingers as his innocent blue eyes stared into the fresh morning dew that was clinging to the deep red petals. Every single one of his steps echoed in the hallway as he stood before the door, he froze once he realized it was slightly ajar. Curious, he poked his head through the doorway and his whole body tensed up as he instantly recognized the dark haired male with his precious love. Kaito.

There he stood before the surprised pigtailed girl. In his broad hands, he held a complete bouquet of white roses. Len timidly stared down at his single rose in his hand, Kaito had outdone him again. With a newfound pain and anger welling up in his chest; the blonde threw the flower down in humiliation and ran away. The moment when he finally got the courage to ask the girl of his dreams out, his rival had to come and steal the moment.

But, if Len just had waited a little longer, he would have been enlightened. His aquamarine-haired maiden glanced at the tiled flooring sadly and shook her head much to the elder male's dismay.

"I-I'm sorry. I can't accept that Kaito. I already told you, I can't… I can't be in a relationship if it kills my relationship with my brother." She paused and bit her lip, her eyes finally glancing up to meet his, "I'm really sorry, t-the bouquet looks wonderful though! You can… probably give it to another of your admirers! I-I gotta go…" Miku said as she quickly left the room and the tense situation she was in. She slid the door closed and stared at the ground, noticing the contrasting red rose compared to the white and blue tiling.

She gently kneeled down and delicately picked up the bruised rose from the floor and ran her fingers against the long stem. Miku then ran off to see if she could still save the flower, although her mind was wandering with questions. Why would someone leave a flower there? Unless the person saw herself receiving flowers from another person, which could have discouraged him. Her eyes darkened with this conclusion.

"What a horrible misunderstanding. I hope he or she is alright…" Miku muttered as she continued to search for a proper vase.

Kaito still stood where Miku had turned him down. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he crossed his arms, staring up into the cloudy sky.

"I was hoping I would win, with her sudden request yesterday, I was almost sure she still had some feelings leftover, but I suppose not." The elder male stared at the white bouquet and sighed, "Now what to do with this?"

* * *

The day continued on, yet the sun still hid behind the clouds. Mikuo took note of this as he was passing by the grand, clear windows of the halls. He pressed his hand gently towards the glass as he stared up at the cloudy sky.

"I hope it won't rain today, I didn't bring an umbrella after all…" He muttered as he continued down the hall. As he was on his casual stroll before his first period started, he caught a familiar voice farther down the hallway.

"Rin?" He nearly whispered as he started to follow the familiar voice he grew to love. Sooner or later, another voice accompanied hers, it sounded like Gumi's now. His turquoise eyes blinked curiously as he stopped before the classroom, the door was shut. Should he enter or not?

"Are you positive it's going to work out perfectly? What if he doesn't like it?" This sounded like Gumi, her perky and outgoing voice was heard clearly as Mikuo idly stood outside.

"I'm sure it's going to be fine. He's been looking forward to this for as long as I've known him. If everything goes according to plan, he'll be ecstatic about it." This was Rin's voice for sure. Her voice sounded so gentle, Mikuo couldn't help but grow curious about who that male she was planning things out for might be.

"Aww. Aren't you the cutest little girlfriend around! You're going out of your way and getting so much help from everyone to make this perfect!" Mikuo leaned his ear onto the door to see if he could catch anything else from their conversation.

"H-Hey! Stop that! That hurts! Gumi!"

"I can't help it! You're just too adorable!"

Mikuo leaned in too far and slipped, the door flew open and he nearly fell into the entrance. The turquoise-haired male quickly grabbed onto the wooden doorway to steady himself as the pair of blue and green eyes were glued onto him, as expected they froze in their spots.

"Shoot." He muttered under his breath. _Smooth. Very smooth. _He thought as he pulled his cheek into an awkward smile. "Aha… I couldn't but overhear your conversation." Mikuo lied as he started to approach the two.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you two planning?" Mikuo rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced down at Rin who was in Gumi's headlock while Gumi was staring at him. The two mischievous girls jumped, startled by his question. He couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow at that reaction.

"I was wondering where Len went, since I got a text from him that he'll be heading to school early today, and then I couldn't find either of you this morning too. What's the deal?" The male asked again.

Gumi then threw her arms up in frustration. "Alright! You win! You caught us red handed." The girl exclaimed as she crossed her arm with a childish pout.

Rin's white ribbon, that somehow portrayed her emotions as if they were a pair of rabbit ears, jerked straight up. "G-Gumi! What on earth do you think you're doing!" She screeched, "D-Don't ruin the surprise!" She covered her face shamefully.

The lime-haired girl sighed and shrugged her arms nonchalantly, "What? It's only a petty lunch box you're making for him!"

The blonde-haired girl blinked in confusion. "G-Gumi what are—" She was cut off by her emerald glare that silently demanded her to play along. "B-But it's embarrassing! I wanted it to be a surprise! You've ruined the great plan now Gumi!"

Gumi played with her goggles with an unamused expression on her face. She ran her hand through her hair uneasily as she snuck a slight glance at Mikuo, who didn't look convinced at Rin's attempt to lie.

The blonde quickly caught attention of this and started to wave her hands around her furiously in an attempt to talk with her hands, only to stutter in every phrase she attempted to start. "I-I-I-I m-m-mean! I-I know that—uh… Th-hat you like to eat meat and have a soft spot for n-negi…. S-So I was thinking…. Maybe I could make you something… since uh… y-you haven't been… feeling the best lately." She finally spat out, and then bashfully covered her face. A little moment later, she moved her fingers from her eyes slightly to see Mikuo staring at her with a puzzled expression.

Gumi stared at the couple and bit her lip at the building tension. She closely examined Mikuo's expression to see if it showed even the slightest sign of disbelief. The green-haired girl started to scheme of another idea or speech to aid Rin out of the mess her boyfriend walked into, that is, until…

Mikuo tilted his head to the side and rubbed the back of his neck a little rougher than he did previously, "But you're not good at cooking, Rin. Len's told me stories of how you've practiced and how you've used him as a guinea pig for your cooking. Or … 'cooking' should I say?" He grinned, seeing his girlfriend gape at his last remark.

"L-Len told you about that? That was supposed to be a secret! That kid… I swear he never listens to his big sister. So you already knew about this big surprise! Ah… I'll kill that guy!" The fair-haired girl exclaimed as she was rolling up the sleeves of her uniform.

"Hey! Don't kill Len! We need him as the guinea pig! I'm not going to eat your ghastly cooking either Rin!" Gumi added in to the teasing with a large smirk on her face.

"Grah! Not you too Gumi! - HEY! My cooking isn't that bad!" Rin pouted as her large white ribbon twitched angrily on her head. "You guys are just a bunch of bullies." Her cheeks puffed up.

Gumi toyed with her goggles on her head again, "You only say that since you've never tried any yourself! Don't you remember the last time when you tried to bake that cake? I couldn't even recognize what the previous batter color was before you stuck it in the oven!"

Rin flailed her arms up in the air as she tried to yell over Gumi's stories about her horrific cooking, she finally placed her hands over her troublesome friend's mouth and turned to see Mikuo chuckling. He held a hand over his stomach as he leaned his head back in amusement.

Rin smiled. Their secret was still safe.

* * *

The day dragged on after the small encounter. Even though it was noon, the skies still were covered by the large blanket of clouds. Mikuo, once again, took notice of this and looked up towards the sky in the busy hallways. He was the only one who stopped to observe the strange weather compared to the bustling, rowdy, and oblivious classmates that occasionally brushed into him or completely bumped the male since they were too busy with their own business to notice him. His turquoise eyes rolled in annoyance as he started his way toward the area his friends always met up for lunch.

Although, on the way there, there were some strange, not-so-ordinary sights he caught with his acquaintances on the way towards the rooftops. He passed by his sister in the teacher's office. He was strolling by so he couldn't hear the conversation, but from the small opening of the doorway, he saw her bowing multiple times towards… was that the drama teacher? He raised an eyebrow and shrugged it off, she probably slipped and broke something in the stage area and was apologizing. In all probability, he'll hear about the story during their dinner, when his sister is attempting to spark a conversation between him.

He continued on his way and gazed out the window of the hallway once again, this time he saw the elder classmate, Kaito, working out in the garden area of the school. The turquoise-haired male tilted his head slightly. He never recalled Miku talking about how Kaito was in the gardening club, yet there he was, out in the gardens, and he appeared to be collecting flowers?

"Strange. I never saw Kaito as a florist type of person. More of an ice cream man." He shook his head and continued down the long hallway, once again being brushed by a couple that didn't seem to care they've bumped into him. He scoffed and passed by the culinary arts room. Luka's salmon-colored hair caught his eye as she seemed to be working on some sort of baked good for later today. Mikuo continued on.

Now he was slightly curious and decided to take a small detour and passed by the theater room. The sounds of his steps were nothing compared to the loud hustle and bustle of the nearby classmates that continued to ignore his presence as he walked by. He let out a long sigh and caught a glance of the mature Meiko guiding Gakupo where to place the spotlights on. She seemed to hold a clipboard or some sort of object in her hand. Clipped onto it seemed to be some sort of layout for the theater room. Was she designing something? Possibly decorating? The male was about to approach to investigate, until he caught a glimpse of the clock.

"Crap, is it that late already? They must be waiting for me." Mikuo quickly turned around and headed towards the rooftops as quick as he could. As soon as he opened the door and greeted his three friends, they quickly fell into an eerie silence which scared the male for a moment as he slowly approached and sat down beside his best friend and his girlfriend.

"Sorry for taking so long. Something caught my eye around the school." He said, hoping to start a conversation with his friends as they avoided eye contact and quietly ate their lunches.

"O-Oh? Is that so?" Rin stammered as she bit into her packed lunch. "What did you see?" She continued on, making Mikuo feel relieved.

"Just some acquaintances around the school working on some big event. Do you guys know anything about it by any chance?" The cerulean-haired male asked, starting yet another conversation in hopes that the other two would join in and make the rooftops become lively like yesterday.

The three shook their heads in unison and continued back to their lunch. Mikuo nodded slowly. "I-I see…" He murmured as he opened his own lunch and started to eat as well. He attempted to retain a calm composure outside as he nonchalantly ate his lunch, but deep down inside his mind was raging with questions.

What did he do wrong? Why were his three closest friends so quiet and unwilling to continue a conversation? They weren't like this, those three: Rin, Gumi and Len, were the most energetic people he knew. His eyes darkened as he finally realized the truth. They were the only three that acknowledged his presence in this school full of stars. After all, he was only a shadow and was bound to return stumbling back into the darkness once his friends realized their potential and left him for better. It was only a matter of time before they actually stood up and left though, but until that happened, it was best to cherish those moments before they were gone... right?

Mikuo lowered his head and stared at his lunchbox with a melancholic look on his face. Rin glanced at her brother and Gumi, silently asking them what they should do. Len looked up to the sky and then glanced at the two girls who stared at him diligently, hoping he had an idea of what to do. The blonde twin let out a small scoff as he stood up, catching the sullen male's attention.

"What's with that expression ya' weirdo." Len muttered as his hands pinched Mikuo's cheeks and then pulled them in all sorts of directions, causing him to grunt and squirm. He gritted his teeth into a painful smile before pulling on Len's cheeks as well.

"What's with that silly face Len? Gosh you have a lot of baby fat." He returned the action towards his best friend who winced and then released the Mikuo's cheeks.

"Ow-ow-ow! Let me go!" The male twin pleaded, his elder sister laughed out at his scrawny attempts to get her boyfriend to stop. Gumi couldn't help but sneer at Len either.

Mikuo felt a sigh of relief come over him as he released Len's cheek. "Aw, I'm sorry. I forgot about your fragile complexion. I hope I didn't hurt you too much now." He snickered.

Len rolled his eyes and rubbed his pained cheek. "Whatever! You're better so it's fine if my 'fragile complexion' is ruined just for a bit." He grinned at his best friend, who blinked in surprise. He turned his glance towards the two girls who had bright smiles across their face and the happy atmosphere infected him as well. Mikuo's cheeks pulled into a smile as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I never understand you guys sometimes, I swear." He muttered as they all erupted into laughter together. Lunch became livelier and Mikuo smiled as he watched his friends converse about their day, although things weren't as happy as he hoped it would be. They were all acting suspicious, occasionally stuttering in their conversation and glancing over to him very often. His smile faded as he continued to contemplate the reasons for their strange behavior, especially around him.

* * *

The day finally came to an end; it heaved for long enough as Mikuo started to pack his books into his school bag. Loud shuffling of things caught his attention as he turned to see his spiky haired friend rush out of the room unexpectedly, he seemed to be on his phone. For a moment, he wondered what the rush was and thought of the many possibilities. Did Rin need him? Was he avoiding him? Or was it Gumi that needed him? He hoped it was the first choice as he finished packing his bags and exited the classroom, expecting his girlfriend to greet him when he exited, as she usually did on a daily basis.

She wasn't there.

Mikuo felt an ache that started to well up in his chest. He clutched his torso and bit down on his lip. Perhaps she was just late to greet him? Maybe she had classroom duties today and forgot to tell him. Yea, that must be it. His mind was wandering, wavering almost, he seemed lost. He didn't know what to do. He slowly arrived at Rin's class and ever so hesitantly he slid open the door. Two other students were there, but she wasn't in sight. The two turned to look at Mikuo and then turned away almost instantly when they met eyes with him.

"Excuse me, is Rin Kagamine here?" He asked the two students. They didn't respond for a moment before the female leaned the mop to the side of the room, not even bothering to make eye contact with the waiting male. "Rin left as soon as the bell rang." The girl said and started to clean the classroom's board.

"Ah, I see. Thanks." Mikuo nodded as he turned away and slid the door closed. He gritted his teeth in irritation as he shoved his hands down his uniform pockets. The ache in his chest started to transform into anger as he once again passed the corridor with the large windows. His aquamarine eyes glared up at the sky at the cloudy weather. The clouds were still persistent and continued to block out any sort of light from the sun. Mikuo's hands balled into tighter fists as he yanked his right hand out of his pocket to strike the wall beside him.

"God dammit… Even the weather conditions are ridiculing me…" He snarled, tearing his gaze away from the sky. There wasn't any ray of light where he was, and never would be. He was just a shadow and the large curtain of clouds was making the outline even larger than it was before. He would never escape the cage of darkness he was trapped in. Mikuo trudged along unhappily as he flexed his right hand, "Rin's avoiding me… What's the deal? I didn't do anything wrong to her… have I?" The turquoise-haired male mumbled to himself as he reached the entrance of the school building.

"What an uneventful day." He remarked as he opened his shoe locker with a great tug. A small note fluttered from the cubbyhole and his eyes followed its fall to the ground before picking it up. He flipped it over and saw someone's familiar handwriting. It was Rin's handwriting.

_Hey Mikuo, meet me at the theater room. We need to talk._

_~Rin_

He froze up. He reread the note over and over. He flipped the note to check if there was any sign of reassurance that she wasn't leaving him. Mikuo felt the ache in his chest again, the pain was unbearable. He didn't want to be replaced; he hated being stuck in this massive shadow he couldn't step out of. Maybe Rin finally realized that she deserved more than a petty silhouette and was finally pulling the plug on their relationship. But it didn't make any sense! She was making him something with Gumi's help right? His hands tensed up and crushed the note. His vision was starting to shake as he bit down on his lip to contain his fears.

Unless she was doing all of that for someone else and Gumi was just trying to help her cover it up. Mikuo stood there idly as other students around him continued their daily routine, switching their shoes and returning home with their friends, their classmates, their loved ones. He turned to observe his peers with a stoic expression.

"No one even turns their head to ask if I'm feeling alright." His lips pulled into a forced smile as he started to laugh at his own misery. "Nobody would give their attention to a shadow, 'Oh, it's just Miku's brother, what was his name again?" He mimicked the other by passers who didn't even steal a glance at him. "I guess… I just want some attention." Mikuo admitted, shutting the locker and heading down the dreaded hallway towards the theater room.

He stopped before the same room he passed by everyday when he was enrolled here. Yet… he was terrified of entering this same room. He actually had never been _in _the theater per say, but he had always been in the audience, watching his friends perform their beautifully written songs about love, friendship, and any sort of stories put into songs. Only the headmaster of the school decided who gets to perform. Of course, Mikuo himself entered the battle of who got to perform before the school, his peers, the teachers, and most importantly, his dear friends. Nevertheless, he was never chosen. After a while, he got used to being rejected with the exact same note every single time.

"I'm sorry Mikuo Hatsune, your song was beautifully composed, but not selected for this year's performance. Try again next year!" He had memorized it by now because of the constant rejections year after year. Even though he knew he wasn't a great singer like his sister, or like Len, he tried anyway. He yearned for that spotlight to be directed on him, he wanted the attention and to project his voice and his capabilities, telling everyone that he could be just as good.

But he never got that chance. Now he was standing before the doorway, terrified out of his mind. Usually there would be even the slightest illumination of light around the cracks of the doorway, but no, this time it was completely black. What if Rin really wasn't in there? Maybe she left and she wanted to humiliate him by having him search for her for hours? Was this just a really bad prank they were pulling on him? He hoped that it was none of the scenarios he considered. His hand reached for the door, but pulled back out of instinct. He knew that he was always afraid of the dark.

_A small hiccup echoed throughout the room as the child curled up in the corner of the poorly lighted room. The child restlessly rubbed his eyes with his small balled up fists. He was afraid of the dark. Mikuo wiped away the tears and looked around the room, it was nearly pitch black and he was afraid to leave the area that was slightly illuminated by the flickering light. It was dead silent in the house and he was terrified of what was lurking in the dark._

"_Mikuo? Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?" A memorable voice called out to him through the darkness._

"_M-Miku? Are you there?" He returned the cry. Mikuo extended his arms out before him in attempt to find his sister and felt her hand over his hand. _

"_There you are! Mama and Papa were looking for you. Were you scared?" She stepped into the flickering light above him and he was able to distinguish her small pigtails and her smiling face._

_Mikuo nodded his head, "Mhm… It's scary in the dark and in the shadows… I don't know what's inside it and you can get lost easily." He sniffed._

_The pigtailed girl smiled and pulled up the sleeve of her dress to wipe away the tears from Mikuo's eyes. "There, there! It's alright. The dark can't hurt you alright? Shadows can't hurt you either since they're tied to your feet, look!" She pulled up her foot as the shadow imitated the same action she did._

"_Even if you do get lost in the dark Mikuo," She paused as her eyes met up with her twin brother's eyes, "Someone will surely find you. I promise!"_

Mikuo glanced behind him, looking at his own shadow and lifted up his foot to see the shadow mimicking his every movement. He let out a small sigh, "It's such a shame you're the shadow of such a worthless person like I am." He said to himself, returning his attention back towards the darkened room. The reason why he was frightened wasn't because of the darkness, rather, that he was stepping into a larger pond of darkness. Mikuo took a deep breath and closed his eyes to calm himself down.

He finally took the knob of the door and turned it open, the room was just as he thought, completely pitch black. He entered the theater room with an uneasy feeling churning in his stomach. Every step he took seemed to echo in the darkness as he felt a knot in his throat.

"R-Rin?" He called out, trying to untie the knot that was in his throat. Every single step he created a loud, bellowing sound that echoed through the whole stage. For some reason, he had a strange urge to stop as he turned his gaze around him. It was pitch black; he couldn't even see his hands that he placed in front of his face. Mikuo uneasily bit his lip and attempted to call out his girlfriend's name again until something bright appeared.

Out of instinct, he clutched his eyes closed to get accustomed to the new light source, and felt something warm, someone was holding his hand—rather, there was two people holding his hands. Once he regained his vision, he turned to his right. Rin was standing there holding his hand with a small, shy smile on his face.

"Rin?" He questioned silently, her smile grew now as she pointed to his left. Mikuo turned and saw his sister, Miku, standing there with both of her hands clutching his hand. The pigtailed girl slowly looked up from her their hands and smiled gently.

"Sorry for lying to you today." Mikuo turned around to face Rin, "It's bad keeping secrets, and I'm horrible at lying… B-But!" She paused, her blue eyes looking directly into his eyes, "This is all for a good reason, really!" She pleaded, clutching her eyes closed. The blonde hoped that Mikuo wasn't angry at her.

Mikuo smiled and clasped her hand tighter, she opened her eyes slowly to see that he was smiling at her. Rin sighed in relief and grinned back at her boyfriend.

"Now, let's not forget about this special treat we've planned out for you!" Miku exclaimed, "Rin and everyone else helped me out to make this all happen." She pulled one of her hands away to display everyone that Mikuo knew in the audience. Just as Miku said, there they all were; there was Len, Gumi, Kaito, Meiko, Luka and Gakupo too. Suddenly, everything clicked and made sense, they were all preparing the theater for him, and there was one bright spotlight that was shining directly on him.

"W-Wait… is this real? I'm not dreaming am I? Because this… seems way too good to be the truth." Mikuo managed to say through his astonished expression.

Miku shook her head, "Nope, this is real. Sing for us Mikuo, we all know that you have a beautiful voice, and it's finally your turn to shine."

"Like I said before," He turned his head towards Rin. "You are my light, and it would be bad if I kept you all to myself right?" She remarked as both of the girls released his hands and headed off the stage and into the audience.

Mikuo remained on stage. He was the only one on the stage. He was going to perform in front of the people he cared about and loved. His dream was finally coming true.

"Mikuo, please sing for us." His sister called from the audience. Even in the dim lighting, Mikuo could make out his twin sister's worried expression. Her brother replied back with a nod and a small smile before he took a deep breath.

_Please perceive my voice  
I don't need a body  
Having it makes me ugly  
Please love my voice  
That's all I want  
I'm your canary_

_If your injured wings hurt  
I'll be your wings  
That was all I could do but  
Your songs, sounds and you yourself are penetrating my mind  
And finally I wished to touch you  
I'll sing beautifully, any songs you want  
I'll sleep with this hidden feeling_

_Please perceive my voice  
I don't need a body  
Having it makes me ugly  
Please love my voice  
That's all I want  
I'm your canary_

_Please perceive my voice  
I don't need a body  
Having it makes me ugly  
Please hug my voice  
That's all I want  
I'm your canary_

_

* * *

_

_~One Month Later~_

"Mi~ku~o!" The twin tailed girl called out as she ran up and hugged him from behind. "I caught up to you just as I said!" She grinned happily as her elder brother ruffled the top of her hair to make her shriek.

"You take too long on your hair, try going to the institution with it messy one day, maybe some secret admirers would imitate your new "style." Mikuo teased as he swung his hand that was linked with Rin's hand.

"Oh! Good morning Rin! Sorry I didn't see you over this guy's huge head." Miku greeted as she shoved her brother's head out of her view, making him grunt. The blonde cheerfully laughed and waved back.

"Morning Miku! I completely agree with you. Mikuo does have a huge head! I don't know how his neck could keep it up all the time." She grinned with a mischievous expression.

"Hey. I'm still here you know." Mikuo pushed his sister's hand away from his head as they all merrily laughed on the way to the institution.

"By the way," Rin started as she peeked her head around Mikuo's body to make eye contact with his twin sister, "Have you seen Len lately? Gumi's been looking for him."

At this question, Miku instantly turned a shade of red as she quickly shook her head and turned away. Mikuo tilted his head and was about to question his sister but his girlfriend quickly caught him and silently requested him not to question her about that matter. Mikuo had a pretty good idea why Miku was embarrassed about talking about Len anyway.

"Gumi was looking for him huh? I wonder for what reason." The male started as the two girls directed their attention towards him.

"The usual I suppose. She probably wanted to drag him around to do errands with her or something." Rin inquired. Mikuo nodded absentmindedly as they finally arrived at school. With a small wave they entered their homeroom classes and as expected, there was Len sitting at his desk. He seemed to be in deep thought as he stared down at his desk.

Mikuo dropped his notebook on the blonde's head to get his attention. Len blinked and looked up to see his best friend with a slight smile on his face.

"So you finally told her?" He started the conversation lightly. "I mean, it's completely understandable if you don't want to talk about it too Len, I'm not forcing this onto you."

Len waved his hand before his face, "Ah, no, no. I'm fine, really." He smiled whole heartedly, "You know, it was a bit strange really."

Mikuo sat on the neighboring desk across from Len's seat, "Oh? How come?"

"Well, for a long time, I always thought I was so in love with her, all I wanted was to be by her and to protect her and stuff. But once I admitted it and she kindly turned me down, it didn't hurt." Len looked up and met eyes with Mikuo. "I guess… what the common saying about your first love is never your true love is accurate in the end." The blonde shrugged his shoulders.

Mikuo quirked an eyebrow, "Well, not always. Rin's my first, and this could be childish of me to say this, but I think she's the one. There are always exceptions to that saying." The spiky haired male looked at him and grinned.

"You better take care of my sister or I'll beat you up!" Len taunted.

Mikuo smirked at this remark, "I don't need you telling me what to do." He snickered, "I'll take good care of her."

Len smiled, "Good, I'll trust her with you then." The two friends shook hands, Mikuo patted the fair-haired boy's back as he was heading back to his seat.

"Just keep your heart open for anyone else that might slip in." The taller male remarked.

The blonde looked over towards his close friend with a puzzled expression.

The bell signaled the end of class and Mikuo excused himself a little earlier to meet up with a certain green-haired girl. He caught her just in time. She was still packing her school supplies when he entered, her vibrant green eyes caught his glance as she scratched the back of her head.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing this to your girlfriend or your sister? Not me?" Gumi inquired as she stood up from her seat and walked over to the turquoise-haired male.

Mikuo snickered, "Oh, I already told them I wanted to do something before meeting up with them for lunch." He turned to the goggled girl, "You haven't told Len about your feelings yet—" He was cut off by a strike on his upper back as the girl instantly turned a bright shade of red.

"Idiot! Don't go around saying it so casually like that!" She frowned. Gumi then rubbed her nose with her hand in an attempt to calm down. "N-No. I haven't. What's with the strange subject all of a sudden? Trying to play match maker now?"

Mikuo scoffed, "Not at all. I was just a little concerned about you, considering he confessed to Miku this morning."

Her emerald eyes widened in shock and she froze in place. His aquamarine eyes followed her frightened stance as he sighed and patted her shoulder. "She rejected him though."

He noticed that she seemed to calm down and her fear slowly slipped away from her expression.

"I-Is that so? Is he alright? I mean…" She stuttered, still surprised by how blunt Mikuo was.

"He's actually fine. Miku was more of the surprised one. So just wait a little bit before you make your move alright then?" He informed as he flicked her forehead. "Don't be so tense like that, he'll be able to read you like a book." He grinned.

She growled and rolled her eyes, "Whatever!" She started to quicken her pace before she turned around to look at the male straight in the eye.

"Hey."

"Hmm?"

"Thanks." She said with a smile. Mikuo sighed and returned the smile.

* * *

"So what do you guys think about the duet?" Miku asked, carefully observing Len, Gumi and Rin's reaction to the new song that she and her brother created for the upcoming performance.

Rin frowned which made Miku slightly worried. "It's a sad song." She admitted, looking up from the paper toward the twins. Gumi and Len nodded their heads in unison at the blonde haired girl's critique.

Miku crossed her arms, "Well! Of course it is going to be sad!" The three had incredulous expressions on their faces as the pigtailed girl smiled brightly. "Let me explain the background to why we wrote this song, and why we're going to perform it before everyone." She looked to her brother who nodded and started to explain.

"The song is titled "Light" because there's always someone that greatly influences your life and guides you through the darkness, through times of loneliness and pain." He paused, "When they've entered your life, it's as if everything's lightened up and instantly improved right? But, those days won't always last, and you just have to remember to treasure every moment you have with that person." Mikuo clarified as the trio finally got the idea of the song.

"Along with treasuring each moment you have, it indirectly talks about not wasting time over arguments and such, because you never know what might happen, right?" Miku added.

Gumi raised an eyebrow, "Oh. I see where this is going. This was based off that little argument you two had right? So this is just a way to illuminate the problem others might have during your performance! Aw! You two are so sweet!" She giggled, throwing her arms around the turquoise-haired twins. "You said it got chosen right?"

Miku nodded happily, "Yeap! So Mikuo finally gets his chance to shine before the whole institution!"

Len chuckled, "Aha, you're quite bubbly today Miku." He grinned, which made Miku blush and shy away.

"W-Well! It's the best for Mikuo after all. He really deserves it." She said, grabbing her older brother's hand. Rin made the same motion as the two girls smiled towards him.

His cheeks pulled his lips into a gentle smile, recalling the day when he first performed on the stage.

"I'm not alone in the darkness anymore."

_~Fin_

_

* * *

_

AN: Wooo! Finally done with this story, sorry for the late update! School's been taking over my life and my computer wiped on me, so I lost all my files and stuff. Luckily my friends had some of my back up files so I managed to write this up! I was reading back at the older chapters and noticed how short they were and so… bland. So I spiced things up (maybe a bit too much) and added a crapload of details. I hope I didn't bore you too much!

For you Mikuo lovers out there, watch my page since there's probably going to be another Vocaloid story, I've gotten it planned out and I just need to put it on the page. Thanks for staying with this story!


End file.
